


It Takes More Than Blood

by mist2393



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant (Mostly), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, child fic, pirates being pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: Jack faces unintended consequences to his lifestyle that change his life forever.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I started this mostly just for myself because I had a couple of scenes that wouldn't leave me alone that will appear later in the fic. It's almost completely written, so chapters will get posted every few days (I would try to stick to a schedule, but work is either very slow or very crazy, so it depends on when I have time to edit). 
> 
> This is canon-compliant through At World's End, and takes some elements of canon from On Stranger Tides and Dead Men Tell No Tales. It also takes bits of canon from the books, except I've never actually read them and am just going by what I've seen in other fics, so I'm not going to pretend this is going to be completely compliant with those. 
> 
> A couple of last background notes before you read. I write with the belief that Jack's mother is part of a local tribe from the Northern Coast of South America, since there is only one tribe that is actually known to shrink heads, but I take A Lot of liberties with this, while hopefully still being respectful. Additionally, I place the Pirates movies as being set in the mid-1600's, because most of Port Royal sank into the sea in 1692 and never really recovered after that until the 1800's (from the research I've done, anyway), since it was replaced by Kingston across the harbor. 
> 
> Anyway, I love comments and kudos, so feel free to leave something if you like where this is going.

“Capt’n!” Gibbs called from the dock. Jack looked over the railing of the ship, raising an eyebrow. 

“What is it, Mr. Gibbs?” he asked, eyes taking in the woman Gibbs was talking to and the small child hiding behind her legs. 

“These two need to speak to ya,” Gibbs replied, gesturing to the woman and child. Jack hopped onto the dock, smiling at the woman. 

“‘Ello, luv. What can old Captain Jack do for ye?” he asked. The woman looked unamused, and she shoved the child towards him. 

“This is yours,” she told him. Jack frowned. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. “Says who?”

“It’s okay, mister,” the boy said quietly before the woman could answer. “Mama never wanted me neither. I told Miss Daisy not to ask you, but she says I’m not her problem either.” 

Jack’s frown deepened, and he squatted down in front of the boy, looking him over. 

“What’s your name, son?” he asked gently. Gibbs sighed at the change in his captain’s demeanor, already mentally working through what they’d need if they were going to have a kid on board. 

“Edward,” the boy replied, avoiding making eye contact with Jack. Jack smiled. 

“That’s a good name. Me dad has the same name.” He shifted so he was sitting down, preparing for a long conversation with Edward. “How old are ye?”

“Jus’ turned five, sir,” Edward told him. Jack nodded. 

“Ye know what happens when ye turn five among my people?” He reached into his dreads and pulled out a small gem that had been worked into the hair. “Ye take a journey all the way to the temple an’ get yer family gem.”

“Mama said you was a pirate,” Edward stated, brow furrowed in confusion. He reached out to touch the gem, running tiny fingers over its surface. 

“Aye, but me mum’s people are native to the islands here, an’ to the jungles on the mainland down South. I lived with them ‘til me dad picked me up to live on his ship with him.” 

“Did your Mama not want you too?” Edward asked, looking at Jack with wide eyes. 

“No, me mum loved me. She an’ me Dad stayed friends for years, even after I went off on me lonesome. Bu’ me Dad is a very famous pirate, jus’ like me, an’ our family has lots of responsibilities he had to teach me.” Jack reached out to squeeze Edward’s shoulder. “An’ if ye’d like t’be mine, I’ll teach ye.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go, mister,” Edward whispered, looking down. 

“I know some places I could take ye,” Jack told him. “Places ye’d be safe and taken care of. I’m not gonna force ye into my way of life, Edward. Not if it’s not what ye want.”

Edward was quiet for a long moment, still staring at his feet. “I wanna be with you, Daddy,” he finally said, raising his eyes to look at Jack. “Please?” 

Jack smiled, shifting up onto his knees so he could hug the boy. “O’ course, son. We’ll go visit me Dad, stay wit’ him for a bit.” 

“You’re not gonna just leave me there, are you?” Edward pulled back slightly to look at Jack. 

“No, Edward.” Jack cupped Edward’s cheeks with both hands. “Ev’n if I go out on a venture, I’ll always return t’ye, no matter where ye are. Savvy?” 

Edward nodded, though he didn’t look completely convinced, too used to being abandoned already. Jack stroked his cheeks with his thumbs for a moment, then pulled back. He reached into his dreads again, focusing on something for a long moment before pulling out a small coin with a hole in it that had been tucked away in his hair. The coin was marked with a circle enclosing a skull and crossed sabers. Jack pressed the coin into Edward’s hand. 

“This is the symbol of our family, Edward. Only our family can carry it. There’s only nine coins like this in all the world, an’ they’re all carried by a Teague. An’ only Teagues by blood get it. If there’s ever a time ye can’t find me, or I’m gone too long, this coin will lead you to me.” He leaned forward and took a small lock of Edward’s hair, gently braiding the coin into it so it settled behind his ear, hidden from view but easy for Edward to reach if needed. 

“But you’re Captain Sparrow,” Edward pointed out, though the awe was clear in his voice. 

“Aye, I don’ sail ‘neath me family colors. I earned the name Sparrow at the same time I earned me ship. You’ll earn a new name someday too, bu’ for now, you’re a Teague.” Jack stood up, extending a hand to Edward. “An’ that’ll protect ye ‘til ye’re old enough to protect yerself, savvy?” 

“Okay.” Edward took Jack’s hand, and Jack walked with him back to the Pearl, lifting him into his arms once they were aboard, as much to lay claim to the boy as to help him navigate the ship. 

“Listen up, ye bilge rats,” Jack called, stopping outside his quarters to look back at his crew. They all stopped to look at him, and he could hear the whispers of surprise and confusion when they noticed the boy in his arms. “This ‘ere’s Edward. ‘E’s under my protection. Anyone who hurts ‘im or touches him in anyway that even sniffs of impropriety will have to answer to me. Ye all know me policy on treatin’ all aboard me Pearl with respect, an’ it goes double for him.”

“Capt’n…” Gibbs began, looking apologetic and sheepish. Jack focused on him. 

“Aye, Mister Gibbs? Somethin’ t’say?” Gibbs took in the expression on Jack’s face and swallowed, suddenly wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. 

“I was jus’ thinkin’...if we’re t’be spendin’ some time in Shipwreck Cove, perhaps we should let anyone who might wish to go elsewhere off here, so’s we don’ trap anyone there who doesn’t wan’ t’be there, or who doesn’ wan’ t’make the crossin’.” Gibbs shrugged apologetically, refusing to meet Jack’s gaze. Jack looked around at everyone, frowning. 

“Aye, s’pose you’re right. Anyone who doesn’ wish to go to Shipwreck Cove, leave now,” he called. There was some muttering amongst the crew, people warning others about the crossing and the unlikelihood of getting a ride out of Shipwreck Cove before Jack’s ready to leave, unless they get a ride on a monthly supply voyage. Jack waited patiently, mainly focused on Edward, who was playing with Jack’s dreads while watching the other sailors. 

“We’re stayin’, Cap’n,” one of the men finally announced. Jack looked around at all of them. 

“Ye’re all in agreement?” he asked, wanting to confirm it. Gibbs had made a good point, and the last thing Jack wanted was a mutiny or any attempts to steal the Pearl once they were in Shipwreck Cove and had relaxed their guard. 

“Aye,” came the chorus of voices. One of the men, a younger man who’d only been sailing with them for a few months, stepped forward slightly. 

“Mos’ o’ us’ll ne’er see Shipwreck Co’e ‘cept wit’ ye, Cap’n,” he told him. “Be a right ‘onor t’be invited there now. ‘Specially wit’ someone what’s as familiar wit’ it as ye.” 

“Aye,” several voices agreed. 

“An’ we ‘eard ye was right friendly like with Cap’n Teague an’ King Swann,” another man said. “‘At means yer crew will likely be treated nice an’ proper like.” 

“Will we, Cap’n?” the younger sailor asked. Jack smiled. For all that they were all pirates and perfectly used to sleeping in whatever slop they happened to lay down in, they all appreciated a good bed on occasion, especially those newer to sailing. 

“Aye,” he replied. “Ye’ll get the best inn in the town with the best beds, likely as not, even if I didn’ set it up meself. As it is, I will guarantee any of me crew will be given the finest accommodations an’ food Shipwreck Cove as t’offer.” 

“Well, if that’s settled, time t’get t’work!” Gibbs shouted. “All hands, prepare to sail free.”

“Aye!” The crewmen moved as one to unfurl the masts and get the Pearl sailing again, while Jack turned to Gibbs. 

“I trus’ you an’ Mr. Cotton to man the helm ‘til we get to the Crossing, Mr. Gibbs,” he said. “I’ll be in me quarters should ye need me.”

“Aye, Capt’n,” Gibbs replied, nodding. Jack turned and carried Edward into his quarters, locking the door behind him before setting Edward on the bed. 

“Daddy?” Edward asked once he was put down. Jack hummed to show he was listening while he removed his jacket and settled at his desk. “How come they called Captain Teague your friend? I thought we’re Teagues, so how come Captain Teague’s not our family?”

“He is. Captain Teague’s me dad. Captain Edward Teague, jus’ like you’ll be some day if ye’d like.” Jack leaned forward slightly. “But me, you, an’ Mister Gibbs are the only ones who know that. So ye’ve gotta keep it a secret. Ye can’t tell anyone I’m a Teague, savvy?”

“Why not? You said being a Teague would keep me safe.” Edward frowned, looking confused. Jack moved to sit next to Edward, sighing as he tried to figure out how to explain it. 

“When I was very young, not much older than you are now, some very mean people stole me an’ tried to use me to hurt me Dad. They knew that if they could make Dad stop being a pirate, then lots of other pirates would give up too, and they wanted to get rid of all the pirates in the world,” he finally began, rubbing Edward’s back idly while he spoke. He chose each word carefully, wanting to get his point across and to make sure Edward understood without scaring the boy too much. “It was me first time on a ship of me own. I’d run away from Dad an’ home because I thought I was old enough to Captain a ship of me own.”

“How old were you?” Edward asked, eyes wide as he listened. 

“Jus’ about thirteen,” Jack replied. “Much too young. ‘Specially without me dad knowin’ where I was. I didn’ leave again ‘til I was sixteen an’ me dad put me on a ship hisself. The Wicked Wench, t’was her name. An’ when I left, he an’ I agreed I wouldn’ use ‘is name, so no mean people could use me t’hurt him. I earned me name Sparrow two years after.”

Edward looked up at Jack, fidgeting slightly. Jack could tell he wanted to ask something, but was nervous to do so.

“What’s on yer mind?” Jack asked, stroking Edward’s hair. 

“Will mean people use me to hurt you, Daddy?” the boy asked, eyes welling up with fear. Jack shook his head. 

“No,” he promised. “I’ll always protec’ ye, lad. Long as ye stay where I tell ye, ye’ll always be safe.” 

“What if I do something bad?” Edward started fidgeting again. “Or make you mad?”

“Why would that make any difference?” Jack asked. “I’m not gonna leave ye or abandon ye jus’ ‘cause ye’ve been bad.”

“Miss Daisy said that’s how come Mama left.” Edward sniffled, staring at his hands. Jack frowned, wrapping an arm around Edward and holding him close. 

“Well, nothin’ will be enough t’make me abandon ye, Edward.” He squeezed Edward gently. “Doesn’ matter if ye make me mad.”

“Okay.” Edward relaxed against Jack, turning his face into Jack’s chest and cuddling closer. Jack tightened his hold on Edward, pulling him into his lap. They stayed like that for a long time, long enough that Tortuga was barely a speck of light in the distance, before Jack finally pulled back slightly. 

“You hungry, Miting?” he asked, stroking Edward’s hair gently. 

“‘M always hungry,” Edward whispered. “Mama an’ Miss Daisy never had ‘nough food for me.”

“That’s gonna change now,” Jack told him. “We’ve plen’y o’ food on board, an’ even more at the Cove. Ye’ll never need to go hungry again. Jus’ tell me when ye do feel hungry an’ I’ll always make sure ye get food.”

“How come you have so much?” Edward looked up at Jack curiously. “Everyone says only rich people get to eat ‘til they’re full.”

“I’m very good at what I do.” Jack winked at Edward, causing the boy to giggle. “An’ Shipwreck Cove’s been built t’be self-sustaining. That means it produces as much of its own food an’ water and rum as possible, so people c’n live for years in there wit’out problem if attacked.”

“Do we only get more food ‘cause we’re Teagues? I don’t wanna have other people hungry while I’m full.” Edward frowned. “That’s not fair to them.”

“Dad’s not that kind of leader,” Jack assured him. “An’ neither am I. We don’ eat unless everyone eats. Only time we get somethin’ special is if we’re celebratin’.”

“That’s how every leader should be.” Edward nodded once. “It’s not fair that governors an’ importan’ people eat lots and lots and get all jiggly while other people are hungry an’ stuff.”

“Aye, ‘tis not fair,” Jack agreed. “That’s the kind of thing what leads to people like us bein’ pirates. No’ all of us’re out ‘ere to pillage an’ plunder, no’ like Blackbeard or Henry Morgan.” 

“Miss Daisy said only some pirates are scary, but some just don’t fit in with proper people.” Edward looked at Jack. “Do you not fit in? Is that how come you’re a pirate?”

“Aye. I tried t’be proper for a short time. Didn’ agree with me.” Jack stood, lifting Edward into his arms. “Now, let’s see abou’ gettin’ food in yer belly, eh?” 

“Aye!” Edward agreed, trying his best to imitate Jack’s voice. Jack laughed. 

“We’ll make a sailor of ye yet, miting,” he teased. He carried Edward down to the galley, where their current chef, a man named Jim, was cooking dinner for the crew. 

“Evenin’, Cap’n,” Jim greeted. 

“‘Ello, Jim. Edward ‘ere needs some grub,” Jack told him, bouncing Edward slightly. Edward looked over at Jim, eyes widening as he took in all the food Jim was cooking. 

“Woah. That’s more than was made even at the inn,” he said, awe clear on his face. “You were right, Daddy. There’s lots of food here!”

“Aye, Cap’n keeps us well-fed,” Jim agreed. “An’ we’ve a few fair fishermen aboard an’ all.”

“Keeping the crew well-fed’s important, miting,” Jack told Edward. “Keeps ‘em happy. An’ keeping yer crew happy’s more important than anything else ye do, ‘sides keeping them alive.”

“Okay.” Edward nodded, expression serious. Jim smiled as he watched them. 

“Keep listenin’ to yer da’, chickadee. Ye’ll be a Cap’n yerself in no time,” he told Edward, who giggled, shaking his head. 

“Daddy says I can’ be a captain ‘til I’m old,” he said firmly. “He said even thirteen is too young!”

“An’ he’s right, chickadee,” Jim agreed, laughing. He gestured to the table the crew would be eating at later. “‘Ave a seat, Cap’n. Mini-Cap’n. Ye’ve time enough t’eat ‘efore the crew comes down.”

“Thanks, Jim.” Jack smiled at him, then settled Edward into a chair and sat down next to him. Edward immediately shifted onto his knees so he could see Jim better. 

“I’ve never been on board a ship before,” he told them. “Are they all like this, Mister Jim?”

“Nay,” Jim replied, laughing again. “Yer da’ runs a mighty fine ship. Few ships run like the Pearl, though I reckon th’world’d be a better place if more did.”

“How come Daddy’s so different?” Edward looked between Jack and Jim, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“‘Ave ye heard the stories th’ lan’ dwellers speak abou’ pirates, chickadee?” Jim asked, setting a plate down in front of the boy. 

“Uh huh. Lotsa people who paid Mama told stories of pirates, but Miss Daisy said most of those stories are...exag...exager…” Edward’s brow furrowed as he tried to work out the word. 

“Exaggerated?” Jack asked gently.

“Yeah, that,” Edward agreed, nodding firmly. “She said pirates like to be scarier than they are so people will give them what they want.”

“Aye, some stories be embellished.” Jim handed Jack a plate and sat down with them so he could keep chatting. Edward waited until Jack had started eating before he ate as well. 

“What’s embellished mean?” Edward asked after a couple bites, sounding the word out carefully. 

“Means they add stuff to the story to make it seem even bigger an’ better than it is,” Jack explained between bites. 

“Aye. Like if ev’ryone said yer Da’ ha’ wings an’ could fly. Yer da’ may do things a’ times what make it seem like he c’n fly, but t’would be embellishment t’say ‘e had wings an’ did fly.” Jim held Edward’s gaze while he spoke, checking for understanding. 

“Like when Mister Rackham came an’ said he beat a whole fleet of English boats?” Edward asked. Jack snorted. 

“Everythin’ Jack Rackham says is a lie, as a rule,” he said. “But aye, that would be embellishment, miting.”

“Cap’n doesn’ like Rackham,” Jim told Edward, chuckling. Edward giggled, then focused on Jack. 

“Daddy, if lotsa stories are embellished, does that mean it’s not true that you chased away a whole bunch of ships by yourself,” he asked, eyes wide. Jack chuckled. 

“Aye, even that story’s been changed t’sound more exciting.” Jack poked Edward’s nose playfully, making the boy laugh. “Though in that case, the truth may be harder to believe than the stories.”

“Y’know, no’ many o’ the new crew know the truth of that story,” Jim remarked. Jack shrugged. 

“‘M okay with that. Methinks that’s a story what shoul’ be embellished, eh?” He looked at Edward. “I’m sure yer papa’ll tell ye all about the true story, miting. ‘E likes tellin’ that one. M’friend’s whelp, Henry, ‘ears it near ev’ry time ‘e visits.”

“I keep tryin’ t’get Cap’n t’share that story wi’ us, an’ ‘e keeps denying me,” Jim told Edward in a stage whisper. Edward giggled, looking at Jack. 

“Daddy, you should tell everyone the story,” he said, bouncing. “I bet it’s really interesting!”

“Aye, ‘interesting’ is one way t’describe it,” Jack agreed, taking a bite of bread. “Bu’ ‘tis not a tale t’speak of in fron’ o’ so many, lad.” 

“Oh.” Edward was silent for a moment, looking at his food. Finally, he looked up at Jack. “Can you tell me, Daddy?”

“P’raps when ye’re older, miting. ‘Tis no’ a story t’tell youngins either.” Jack kissed the top of Edward’s head as he stood. “Come. We’ve some t’do still ‘efore I settle ye in for sleep.” 

“Thank you for the food, Mister Jim,” Edward practically shouted before sliding off his chair and taking Jack’s hand and walking out of the galley with him.


	2. Shipwreck Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but Jack's name for Edward, "miting," was a common term of endearment for children in the 17th century. 
> 
> As a warning, this chapter has a fair amount of discussion of prostitution and people attempting to pay children for sex. I tried to make it as vague as possible, and nothing's talked about that isn't typical of stories that include historically accurate pirates. If you'd like to skip it, just stop reading at the ~ and start reading again at the second ~. 
> 
> I refer to Jack's dad as "Teague" in this fic solely to make it easier to understand, since there's a fair amount of interaction between the two Edwards. 
> 
> Last note. I refuse to believe that Jack and Elizabeth just cut off all contact after AWE, so they've stayed in contact throughout the 9 years between AWE and the events of this fic.

When they arrived at the spot where Jack would have to take the helm, early the following afternoon, Jack was teaching Edward knots by the bow of the ship. Gibbs approached, looking a little nervous about interrupting Jack. 

“Capt’n,” he said, a hint of apology in his voice. “We’ve need of you at the helm.” 

Jack looked up at him, then over to the front of the ship, seeing Shipwreck Cove just beginning to appear at the horizon. He turned his attention back to Edward. 

“Would ye like t’join me at the helm, miting?” he asked. “Or stay ‘ere wit’ Mister Gibbs?”

“I wanna see you sail, Daddy!” Edward exclaimed, jumping up and bouncing. Jack laughed, taking his hand. He noticed the relieved look on Gibbs’s face and winked at him, leading Edward up to the quarterdeck. Jack took the wheel from Cotton, and Edward settled next to him, clinging to his pant leg. 

“When ye’re older, I’ll teach ye ‘ow t’make this crossin’ yerself, lad,” Jack said, looking down at Edward. 

“Is it scary?” the boy asked, a hint of fear in his eyes. 

“For mos’, aye,” Jack told him. “Bu’ don’ fear. I been sailing this passage since I was a lad meself.” Edward relaxed somewhat, though he still clung to Jack’s leg as the ship approached the Cove. His grip tightened as the black depths of the passage came into view. 

“What’s that, Daddy?” he asked, pointing with a trembling finger. 

“Tha’s the Crossin’,” Jack replied. He reached down to rest his hand on Edward’s head, offering some comfort while he could. “It’s okay, miting. It looks scary, bu’ ye’ll always be safe wit’ me.”

“Promise?” Edward looked up at Jack, eyes wide. Jack nodded, smile soft. 

“Aye, Edward. Ye’re me son. I’ll never let ye get harmed, savvy?” He shifted his hand to old Edward closer to his leg, only letting go as he sailed into the passage so he could focus on the steering. Though, in reality, he could probably have sailed through this passage blindfolded and with one arm tied behind his back, but he’d been told by Gibbs that the crew felt better if it looked like Jack was focused. 

Only once they’d finally pulled into port and docked did Jack step away from the wheel. He lifted Edward into his arms, letting the boy cling even harder to him. 

“Ye’re safe, miting,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Edward’s head. “Jus’ stay righ’ there an’ I’ll protec’ ye.” He looked at Gibbs. “Mister Gibbs, I trust ye t’look after the Pearl while I see t’gettin’ Edward settled wit’ me dad. I’ll return in the morn wit’ further instructions.”

“Aye, Capt’n.” Gibbs smiled. “I’ll meet ya here tomorrow.”

Jack nodded gratefully to him, then carried Edward off the ship and through the streets of Shipwreck Town to the large suite of rooms shared between Jack, his father, and Elizabeth and her son when they visited. He stepped into the main room and froze when he saw Elizabeth sitting there reading a book. 

“Wasn’ expectin’ t’see ye ‘til next week,” he remarked, looking her over. Elizabeth looked up at him, brow furrowing when she noticed the boy in his arms. 

“Yes, well, Henry was driving me nearly to tears with begging to come visit his Uncle Jack, so we came early,” she replied. “Who do you have there?”

“Ah, well, I had hoped t’have some time t’get ‘im settled before introducin’ him t’the whole extended family,” Jack said, though he was smiling. He focused on Edward. “Miting, there’s someone here y’should meet.”

Edward lifted his head, looking at Elizabeth shyly. He took in her clothing and frowned. 

“Hi,” he said quietly. “How come you’re dressed like a man?”

“Skirts and dresses don’t make much sense when you’re captaining a ship, do they?” Elizabeth asked, smiling gently. The similarities between Edward and Jack were obvious, especially with how close Edward was pressed against Jack’s shoulder. 

“You’re a Captain?” Edward’s eyes widened. “Mama always said women can’t be captains ‘cause they gotta be mamas.”

“Some women can be both,” Elizabeth replied. “I’m a captain, but I’ve also got a son that I raise. I only sail sometimes though, and not for very long.”

“Daddy says he’s gonna stop sailing for a while to help take care of me,” Edward told her. 

“He did?” Elizabeth looked at Jack, who was blushing faintly. Jack shrugged with his free shoulder. 

“Couldn’ jus’ dump ‘im here an’ leave,” he said. “‘M all ‘e’s got.”

“Mama didn’t want me anymore ‘cause I was bad,” Edward told Elizabeth. She frowned, looking at Jack again, who sighed softly. 

“Yer Mama was wrong,” he said gently, stroking Edward’s back. “Even if ye were bad, which ye’re not, tha’ would still be no reason t’be gettin’ rid of ye.” 

“What’s your name?” Elizabeth asked, stepping closer. 

“Edward.” The boy hid against Jack’s neck, peering at Elizabeth with one eye. “Daddy says my name’s the same as his Daddy.”

“So it is,” Elizabeth agreed, smiling. Jack looked at Edward. 

“D’ye think ye migh’ be brave ‘nough for me t’put ye down?” he asked gently. “It’s jus’ ye an’ me an Lizzie here right now, least ‘til me dad comes home wit’ Henry.”

“I can try,” Edward replied, nodding. Jack put him down, and Edward looked up at Elizabeth, staying close to Jack’s leg. “Mama never told me stories of lady captains. Are there lots of stories about you like there are about Daddy?”

“I doubt it,” Elizabeth replied, chuckling. “Your dad’s been a captain much longer than I have, and he’s a lot more memorable.”

“I’d say ye’re pretty memorable,” Jack argued, smirking. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’d be very worried about your already tenuous grasp on reality if you forgot about me, Jack,” she countered. Jack snorted. 

“Jus’ because my reality is different from yours doesn’t make it incorrect.” He winked at her, though he was only able to keep a straight face for a few moments before he laughed. She laughed as well, then stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, kissing her temple as they parted. 

“What say you t’sticking around for a bit t’help me get Edward comfortable here?” Jack asked, hand falling to rest on Edward’s head. Edward looked up at him, then looked at Elizabeth, eyes wide. Elizabeth smiled. 

“Of course we’ll stay, Jack,” she finally told Jack. “For both of you.” 

“Uncle Jack!” A voice called from the doorway. Jack turned just in time to catch Henry as the eight-year-old launched himself into Jack’s arms. Jack laughed, hugging him tightly. 

“‘Ello, whelping,” he greeted as he set Henry down again. “I hear ye’ve had yer Mum halfway t’Bedlam asking after me, eh?”

“I missed you!” Henry replied, pouting. “You promised you’d tell me more stories about Dad before he comes to visit.”

“An’ I shall,” Jack replied. “Ye’ve got near to six months ‘efore old William drops by.”

“That’s no time at all, Uncle Jack!” Henry protested. He suddenly caught sight of Edward, who was hiding behind Jack’s legs. “Who’re you?” he asked, frowning. 

“Edward,” Edward replied in a small voice. Jack smiled down at him, then looked at Henry. 

“Edward’s me son, Henry. ‘E’s gonna be livin’ here from now on.” Jack squatted down so he was eye level with Henry. “I’m goin’ t’need yer help lookin’ after him. Think ye can keep him safe if I’m not around?”

“Hi, Edward,” Henry greeted politely, grinning. “It’ll be fun to have another boy around. Don’t worry. I’ll show you all the coolest places.”

“Do you live here too?” Edward asked quietly. 

“No. Me and Mum live on a different island, but we come visit all the time ‘cause this is where Uncle Jack and Papa Teague live.” Henry smiled. “And Mum’s got work to do here sometimes, but sometimes we come just to see Uncle Jack.”

“Daddy?” Edward asked, looking up at Jack. “If you’re Henry’s uncle, does that mean Miss Elizabeth is my aunt? And that Henry’s my cousin? That’s how the other ladies back home said it works.”

“If y’want them t’be,” Jack replied. “Ye c’n choose who’s yer family, miting.”

Edward was silent for a moment, looking between Elizabeth and Henry. “I’ve never had an auntie before,” he murmured. 

“I’d be honored if you chose to call me Auntie, Edward,” Elizabeth told him. 

“Okay, Auntie Elizabeth.” Edward smiled shyly. Henry grinned. 

“If I’m your cousin, then I definitely have to show you all the cool places.” He turned to look up at Elizabeth and Jack. “Can I take Edward to the tower?” Elizabeth looked over at Jack, clearly leaving it up to him. Jack smiled at the two boys, who were both giving him pleading looks. 

“Aye, go on,” he replied. “Jus’ stay safe, an’ be back ‘efore dinner.” 

“Thanks Uncle Jack!” Henry called, taking Edward’s hand and leading him out of the building. Jack watched them go, one hand clenching at his side for a moment. When he finally turned away, he noticed Elizabeth giving him an amused look. 

“What?” he asked, a tad defensively. Elizabeth chuckled, resting a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Fatherhood looks good on you, Jack,” she told him. “You care about him.”

“He’s my son,” Jack replied, shrugging. “Course I care.”

“You and I both know it takes more than blood to make a father.” Elizabeth patted Jack’s shoulder, then pulled away. “How’d he end up in your care anyway?”

“We were stoppin’ in Tortuga to offload some goods. There was one o’ the barmaids, standin’ there at the docks waitin’ for us. She shoved Edward at me an’ left. I don’t rightly know what happened with his mum, but it sounds like she chose to hand him over to the barmaid.” Jack sighed. “I was lucky, Lizzie. I had me mum an’ me dad, an’ they both cared for me. Mos’ kids in the same position are lucky if they’ve any adults who care, an’ I’ve seen what that can do to a child. I won’ let Edward end up like that. I want him to know someone cares.”

“Soft.” Elizabeth smiled at Jack. She sat back down in the chair she’d been in previously, and Jack sat down in the chair next to her. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” He looked over at her. “I’ve a reputation to protec’, ye know.”

“Of course, Jack.” Elizabeth smirked at Jack as he looked at her, catching the teasing tone in her voice. 

“‘Ello, Jackie,” Teague greeted from the doorway, breaking Elizabeth and Jack out of their playful staring contest. Jack looked over at his father, smiling. 

“‘Ello, Dad,” he greeted. “T’is a full house, I see.”

“Aye. Wasn’t expectin’ ye t’be back ‘til tomorrow.” Teague removed his hat and coat, hanging them on a stand by the door before walking further into the room. He finally settled into a chair across the room from Elizabeth and Jack, though still close enough to talk to them.

“Came across an’ unexpected bit of information in Tortuga. Hurried back after that,” Jack explained, fidgeting slightly. He glanced at Elizabeth, then looked back at Teague. 

“Spit it out, boy,” Teague finally instructed, frowning. 

“I learned I have a son,” Jack admitted. “An’ ‘e’s been thrust into me care. Wanted t’bring him here an’ get ‘im settled ‘efore goin’ back t’pirating.”

“A son, eh?” Teague chuckled. “Was always a risk, th’way ye act.”

“As I recall, tha’s how ye an’ mum got me,” Jack countered, eyes narrowing. 

“Aye. Still, ye’re older than I was then.” Teague glanced towards the door. “He out wit’ Henry?”

“Henry took him to the tower,” Elizabeth told him. “To explore his hide-outs.”

“Ah. T’would explain why ye’re so relaxed, eh, Jackie?” Teague looked at his son with a knowing smile, and Jack rolled his eyes. 

“I trus’ Henry,” he stated, shrugging slightly. “An’ I know I can’ suffocate th’boy, even if I am worried.”

“Learnin’ from yer dad’s mistakes, are ye?” 

“An’ me own. If I c’n keep Edward from runnin’ away like I did, I’ll do anything.” Jack sighed, playing with one of his rings. “I almos’ got both of us killed when I did, an’ it was only partially yer fault.”

“You’ve never told me that story,” Elizabeth remarked quietly, reaching out to brush her fingers over Jack’s hand. Jack shrugged. 

“No’ one of me more glorious stories,” he replied. He played with his ring again. “I though’ I could be a capt’n at the age o’ thirteen. Trusted the wrong person, got captured, an’ they used me to get t’Dad. Dad an’ me both were almost hanged, ‘cept the Admiral’s brat nearly drowned and Dad saved him. Gave us enough o’ a chance t’run.”

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. “But...when you were thirteen, James’s father was admiral,” she finally said slowly, eyes searching his face for a moment. 

“Aye. Don’ think James knew though. An’ I don’ think ‘e would’ve liked knowin’ he owed ‘is life t’pirates. Least of all one related t’me.” Jack shrugged. “There t’was a moment, when he was on me crew, when I though’ he may have figured it out.”

“Ye’ve always has a better memory than most, Jackie,” Teague pointed out. “Th’newest Admiral Norrington migh’ no’ve even remembered almost drownin’ in the first place. ‘E was quite young.”

“I’ve known you for years and I’m still learning something new every time we meet,” Elizabeth commented, smiling at Jack, who chuckled, winking at her. 

“Gotta keep ye’ guessing, don’ I?” he teased.

“If you say so.” Elizabeth smirked at Jack, and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

The three of them continued chatting for the next couple hours. Jack was starting to get concerned, eyes darting to the door repeatedly as dinner time grew closer and closer with no sign of their sons. Elizabeth and Teague could both read his mood, and so they kept up the conversation themselves, hoping to distract Jack. 

~

Finally, Edward and Henry came bursting into the room. Edward immediately climbed into Jack’s lap, clinging to him and burying his head in Jack’s chest, sobbing. Henry was clearly shaken as well, going over to Elizabeth and curling into her side as much as he could while she was sitting. 

“What’s wrong, Henry?” Elizabeth asked, stroking his hair and glancing up at Jack, who was holding Edward tightly. She rarely saw Jack look so scared, especially during the day. Before Henry could respond, there was a banging on the door. 

“I know ye boys are hidin’ in there. Come out. I promise ye won’ get hurt,” a rough voice called. Jack’s expression hardened, and he stood. He shifted Edward in his arms so he could go and rip open the door. 

“What d’ye think ye’re doin’, mate?” he demanded harshly. 

“C-Capt’n Sparrow,” the man stuttered out, all meanness fading when faced with an angry Jack Sparrow. 

“Ye know the rules,” Jack hissed. “What’re ye chasing two boys for, eh?”

“Th-they were places they shouldn’t’ve been, sir. Going t’teach them a lesson, I was, sir.” The man took a step back, trying to retreat from Jack. Jack looked over his shoulder at Henry. 

“Did ye leave th’tower, Henry?” he asked. Henry nervously shook his head, picking at Elizabeth’s pants. 

“We were in Papa’s rooms, Uncle Jack,” he told him. “I was showing Edward the Code. Papa said I could look at it when I like as long as I’m careful.”

“Aye, ye’re more’n old enough for that now,” Jack said gently. He turned back to the stranger. “An’ what was ye doin’ in the Keeper’s rooms?”

“Heard boys gettin’ int’ trouble, I did, sir. Didn’ know they was Teagues.” 

“Henry, lad, is what he’s sayin’ true?” Jack asked Henry, looking back at him. Henry looked at the stranger, swallowing and shifting closer to Elizabeth. “Don’ worry, lad. I take it ‘e told ye he’d hurt ye if ye told?” 

“Yeah,” Henry whispered. The stranger made a soft sound, staring at Jack with wide eyes. Jack looked at him, anger clear in every line of his body. He softened slightly when he looked at Edward, who was still clinging to him and hiding from the man. 

“Edward, _mon petit acarien_ , d’ye think ye c’n sit wit’ yer Papa for a mo’?” he asked gently. Edward tightened his hold slightly, but nodded. Jack looked at the stranger. “Don’ move, or this will be much worse for ye.” He carried Edward over to Teague, handing him over. Edward clung to Teague, though he shifted just enough to see Jack walk outside. Teague held him close, rubbing his back. 

“Don’ fear, little bird,” Teague murmured. “Yer dad’s ‘andled men like ‘im before.”

“He said lots of nasty things, Papa,” Henry told him, frowning. “He trapped us in your office. We almost couldn’t get out, but then Edward bit him in his manly place.”

“Did ye now?” Teague asked, looking down at Edward with affection and pride clear on his face. “Take af’er yer dad, ye know.”

“Really?” Edward asked in a small voice, finally looking up at Teague. 

“Aye.” Teague reached up to wipe away some of Edward’s tears. “Ye’re brave, an’ ye’ve spirit.” 

“I used to hear men say stuff like that before Daddy got me,” Edward admitted quietly, looking toward the door. They could hear the occasional grunt from outside, and it was clear the stranger was begging, but if Jack was saying anything, they couldn’t hear it. “They used to ask Mama and Miss Daisy if I was for sale too.”

“Men’ll do that.” Teague sighed softly, stroking Edward’s hair gently. “Bu’ Jackie outlawed preyin’ on children ‘ere. ‘Tis illegal mos’ everywhere, bu’ ‘tis no’ enforced like it is ‘ere.”

“Daddy said he lived on an island like I did for a while,” Edward said, looking up at Teague. 

“‘E did, though his mum wasn’ for sale either. ‘E knew people what were, though.” Teague leaned back slightly, holding Edward close. “Wasn’ ‘til ‘e came t’live ‘ere tha’ he was protected from that side o’ things, like ye will be now.”

“That man said boys like us shouldn’t be alone because that will always happen,” Henry stated, clinging to Elizabeth. She lifted him up into her lap. 

“He was wrong, Henry,” she told him. “If that ever happens, I want you to tell one of us, okay? Even if they just try to do something. And even if they threaten you, I still want you to tell us. We’ll protect you, okay?”

“What is Uncle Jack doing to him?” Henry looked towards the door, where the pleas had stopped, though there were still audible grunts and groans, and they could just barely hear Jack speaking. Elizabeth stroked Henry’s hair. 

“People who break the law here have to be punished, Henry. Just like if someone disobeys their captain on a ship,” she told him. 

“Is Daddy in charge here?” Edward asked curiously, looking over at Elizabeth. 

“No’ quite. There’s no’ really one person in charge ‘ere, though mos’ would say Elizabet’ is in charge, bein’ Pirate King an’ all. Bu’ Jackie’s always been able t’get respect jus’ by bein’ Jackie.”

“Uncle Jack says the whole city’s like a ship,” Henry said. “And Mum’s like the Captain, and Papa’s like the first mate, and Uncle Jack’s the bosun. But that the actual jobs only come up sometimes, because the town mostly runs itself.” 

“That’s probably the best way to explain it,” Elizabeth agreed. Jack finally walked back into the room, blood splattered across his front and covering his hands and forearms. 

~

“Are ye boys feelin’ better?” he asked, looking between Edward and Henry. Edward turned to look at him, frowning at the sight of the blood. 

“Are you okay, Daddy?” he asked. Jack smiled. 

“O’ course, miting. Jus’ gotta get cleaned up, tha’s all. Not a spot o’ this is mine.” He walked past them into the hallways leading to the bedrooms. Edward squirmed off of Teague’s lap and hurried to follow Jack, finding a spot on Jack’s pants to hold onto that wasn’t covered in blood. 

“Is that man gone now?” Edward asked, looking up at Jack. Jack walked with him into his bedroom, which was the smallest of the three bedrooms, though it was still a good sized room. The two of them would fit into the room easily for the time being. 

“Aye, ye’re safe.” Jack looked down at Edward. “Told ye I’d always protec’ ye, didn’ I?”

“What did you do to him, Daddy?” Edward watched as Jack started washing the blood off in the washbasin by his bed. 

“Ye don’ need t’worry ‘bout that, love. Jus’ know ye’re safe, savvy?” Jack smiled at his son, then focused on getting cleaned up again. Edward looked around, still holding onto Jack’s pant leg. 

“Is this where we’re gonna live?” he asked after a moment. 

“This is our room, aye,” Jack replied. “I’ll get a second bed made for ye so ye have ye’re own space to sleep when I’m here.” 

“I wouldn’t mind sharing with you, Daddy. I always shared with Mama, and I don’t feel so scared that way.” Edward wrapped his arms around Jack’s leg, clinging to him. 

“Ye c’n share for now, love, bu’ someday ye’ll no doubt want ye’re own bed.” Jack rested a now-clean hand on Edward’s head. “Now, ye’re prolly hungry, eh?”

“A little,” Edward admitted quietly. Jack pulled his shirt off, making a face at the blood on it, then lifted Edward into his arms again, rubbing his back. 

“Le’s get ye an’ Henry some dinner then.” Jack kissed Edward’s forehead, carrying him into the sitting room again. Elizabeth and Teague both looked up at him, and Teague raised an eyebrow. 

“Ye’re plannin’ on goin’ out li’e that, are ye?” he asked. 

“Edward needs dinner, an’ me only shirt’s covered in blood,” Jack replied. “Not gonna go out lookin’ like that either.”

Teague rolled his eyes as he stood, leaving the room to head into his own bedroom. He returned a few minutes later carrying a shirt, which he tossed at Jack. Jack set Edward down so he could pull the new shirt on, tucking it in quickly. Once he was dressed, he picked Edward up again and gestured for Elizabeth to follow him out with Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French name Jack uses for Edward, "mon petit acarien," means "My little mite." At least Google Translate says it does. My French classes never taught us the word for "mite." 
> 
> I love hearing from readers, so send kudos or comments if you'd like :)


	3. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get posted. Originally, this chapter was a 600 word section of the next chapter, and during edits, I decided to expand this out into its own chapter. So I had to rewrite the entire thing. At the same time, work got crazy busy and I had a lot of stuff to do around my apartment to prepare for a landlord inspection/pest control visit. I'm not completely happy with how the chapter turned out, but it has all the important set-up for what's coming next. 
> 
> Jack uses the phrase half-rattled in this chapter. "Rattled" was a euphemism for drunk in the 17th century. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from readers, so feel free to comment, even if it's constructive criticism.

Edward settled into Shipwreck Cove well, especially with Henry there to guide him. The two boys spent nearly every day together, exploring and playing and learning from anyone who would teach them. It was usually Jack, Teague, or Elizabeth teaching them, but sometimes they’d run into older boys in their explorations who would teach them things they were probably too young to learn (at least by Elizabeth’s standards; Jack and Teague kept comparing to when they’d learned things and it usually horrified Elizabeth). 

Two months after Jack brought Edward to Shipwreck Cove, Jack met with Gibbs at a tavern near the docks. Gibbs had two mugs of rum already ready for Jack when the captain arrived. He took a seat across from Gibbs. 

“Tell me th’ news, Mister Gibbs,” he ordered, leaning back in his chair. Gibbs looked vaguely sick, which was a sure sign that Jack wasn’t going to like whatever he had to say.

“Th’ crew’s gettin’ a mite...restless, sir,” he said apologetically. “Ye’re gonna have t’take the _Pearl_ out soon or risk losin’ them.”

“Ah.” Jack looked around for a moment, then leaned in. “Restless, eh? Reckon ‘tis ‘bout time for a short venture, get Edward used t’ me leavin’.” 

“Aye, Capt’n. Anythin’ in mind?” 

“Capturin’ a vessel or two ought t’ soothe the crew’s spirits.” Jack leaned back, stroking the braids on his beard thoughtfully. “Lizzie always gets a bit...judgy when we capture British vessels. Perhaps th’ Dutch.”

“Would we be bringin’ Mrs. Turner with us?” Gibbs furrowed his brow. He never felt fully comfortable with Elizabeth on board, for a variety of reasons Jack didn’t care to explore. Gibbs would never outright argue with him if he did invite Elizabeth, and ultimately if Elizabeth did join them for a voyage, it had less to do with Jack inviting her and more to do with Elizabeth inviting herself. 

“No, bu’ I will need t’ convince Lizzie t’ help Dad watch Edward for me. Easier t’ do if I’m no’ takin’ th’ chance t’ attack former friends of hers, savvy?”

“I can’t see Elizabeth turnin’ down a request li’e that no matter the circumstances,” Gibbs stated, but he shrugged. He knew Jack had always tried to keep things even between himself and Elizabeth, especially after Will had taken over for Davy Jones. 

“Even so, Dutch. Or perhaps French. ‘Tis almost winter. Means there’s bound t’ be heavily loaded vessels headed t’ the motherlands wit’ end o’ th’ year exports. An’ they’ll likely be lightly loaded as to allow for greater speed t’ get t’ th’ continent ahead o’ winter.” Jack stared into his drink thoughtfully. 

“If we wan’ French ships, we’d have t’go North t’ Charlestown,” Gibbs said slowly. “Fer Dutch, ‘tis better t’ go t’ Nassau.” 

“I’d prefer Nassau.” Jack frowned. “No’ as much treasure wit’ th’ Dutch, bu’ less likely they’d have slaves aboard. No’ in Nassau.” 

“Pardon me, gents,” a stranger cut in, looking over at them from a neighboring table. “If yer lookin’ for a pretty prize, there’s talk of a Spanish treasure fleet headin’ for th’ Gulf o’ Florida. S’posed t’ have thousands o’ reales on board.”

“Why share this information wit’ us?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at the man, trying to work out if he’d seen him before. The man gestured at him. 

“Ye’re Capt’n Jack Sparrow, ye are. They say we get in good wit’ ye, ye c’n get us close t’ her highness up there.” The man leered, and Jack snorted. 

“If ye wan’ an audience wit’ her majesty th’ king, jus’ go up an’ talk t’ her. Pirates aren’t made t’ stand on ceremony, mate.” Jack stood, handing a handful of coins to the waitress and gesturing to Gibbs to follow him. The stranger grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“No’ so fast. We all know King Turner doesn’ talk t’ anyone ‘cept ye and her crew,” the man said. “So ye will get me in t’see her. Or else.” 

Jack glanced at Gibbs, trying not to show his annoyance at the mocking tone in the man’s voice. These kinds of incidents weren’t as common as they’d been when Elizabeth had first taken over, mostly because Elizabeth had more than proven to be fierce when challenged. Jack was just glad she wasn’t here for this one. She hid it well, but he knew it bothered her when people implied she wasn’t good enough. Jack finally turned to the stranger, looking him over. 

“What’s yer name?” he asked. 

“Michael,” the man replied harshly. “Michael Taubly.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Taubly?” he repeated questioningly, wondering why he recognized that name. 

“Aye. T’was me brother ye strung up two months ago.” Michael tightened his hold on Jack’s arm. “T’was me brother ye mutilated.”

“An’ so ye wanted t’ speak to King Turner ‘bout that incident, did ye?” Jack shook his head. “Such matters are no’ her concern.”

“Ye think ye’re above th’ law jus’ ‘cause you’re her bed warmer, Jack?” Michael snorted derisively. “Ye’ll answer fer what ye’ve done.”

“In this city, I _am_ the law,” Jack corrected, a rare harshness entering his voice. “Yer brother broke th’ law. He was punished accordingly. Actually, seeing as the punishment fer what he did is usually much worse, I let ‘im off easy, I’d say.”

“He didn’ do nothin’,” Michael stated firmly. “Those boys’re liars. Everyone knows it.”

At those words, a hush fell over the tavern. Everyone there knew Michael had just crossed an invisible line. Everyone in all of Shipwreck knew better than to start insulting Edward and Henry in front of Jack. 

Another man stepped forward and grabbed Michael’s free arm, tugging. “Please, Capt’n, forgive me friend. He’s new t’ pirating an’ doesn’ know th’ Code yet. Doesn’t rightly know how things work here.” 

“I know fine, Atkins,” Michael argued, pulling away from him and shoving Jack in the same movement. That was when Gibbs stepped in, putting himself between Jack and Michael. 

“Step back, Taubly,” he commanded. “Ye don’ know what ye’re doin’.”

“I know ‘xactly what ‘m doin’.” Michael shoved Gibbs to the side hard, knocking him into a table and spilling all the drinks that had been on top of it. The group of men at the table all stood and shouted angrily at Michael and Jack. Michael turned to reply, finally letting go of Jack’s arm as he did. As soon as Jack was free, he took Gibb’s hand and led him out of the tavern and into an alley. The two ran through the back alleys of Shipwreck until they made it back to the Turner-Teague-Sparrow house. Jack let Gibbs in and froze when he saw Elizabeth watching them with a raised eyebrow from her seat in an armchair. 

“What did you do this time, Jack,” she asked, reading the guilty looks on their faces easily. Jack feigned offense, one hand to his chest. 

“Why d’ye assume I did somethin’, love? Could’ve been th’ other guy’s fault.” He smiled, taking off his coat and hat and hooking them on the coat rack by the door. “Could even be jus’ defendin’ yer honor.”

“Do you even know how to fight for a lady’s honor?” Elizabeth asked teasingly. Jack frowned, turning to Gibbs. 

“She wounds me, Mister Gibbs,” he stated. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 

“What happened, Mister Gibbs?” she asked. Jack made an offended noise. Gibbs just shrugged at him apologetically. He would do anything for Jack, but he wouldn’t lie to Elizabeth. 

“Th’ capt’n got into a scuffle in the tavern,” Gibbs said slowly. 

“Ah. And what caused this ‘scuffle’?” Elizabeth asked. Jack sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth, rubbing the spot on his arm where Michael had grabbed him. 

“We had a minor difference o’ opinion, love,” he told her, relaxing back into the chair. “Nothin’ t’ worry yerself about.”

“You do realize saying that only causes me to worry more?” Elizabeth looked Jack over. “Whenever you say it’s nothing to worry about, that usually means it is something to worry about.”

“Ye know me so well, Lizzie.” Jack frowned, glancing over at Gibbs before looking back at Elizabeth. He knew she’d be able to get the truth out of Gibbs if he didn’t tell her, and then Elizabeth would be angry with him and it would turn into a whole conflict. And he’d had enough of conflict for the night. “‘Twas th’ brother o’ th’ man I punished two months past.”

“That Taubly fellow?” Elizabeth frowned, glancing over at Gibbs, who nodded. 

“Aye, that was him,” he told her. 

“He disagreed wit’ how I punished ‘is brother,” Jack added. “‘E wanted t’ see ye, complain ‘bout me t’ ye.”

“As if he could tell me anything I don’t already know.” Elizabeth reached out and patted Jack’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you just bring him to me?”

“‘M no’ yer errand boy, Lizzie.” Jack winked at Elizabeth, smirking. Elizabeth chuckled, sliding her hand down Jack’s arm gently, checking for injury. She paused when Jack winced, gently pulling his arm to her so she could examine the spot, pushing his sleeve up. He frowned, though he didn’t try to stop her. 

“What’s the real reason, Jack?” Elizabeth asked, tracing the handprint bruise on Jack’s arm with a careful finger. 

“Can’ ye jus’ believe wha’ I say an’ leave it at tha?” Jack asked in return. “D’ ye need th’ full truth?”

“As your king, it’s my duty to keep you safe,” Elizabeth replied softly. “That means knowing when you’re in danger.”

“Is tha’ a service ye offer t’ all th’ pirates what fall under yer fair reign?” Jack smiled teasingly at Elizabeth. She poked the bruise on his arm, and he pulled away, pouting. 

“Behave, Jack,” she scolded. “You’re a dear friend and my son’s uncle. I want to keep you safe.” 

Jack sighed heavily, reaching out to take Elizabeth’s hand and squeezing. “‘E was quite rude,” he finally admitted. “An’ violent.”

“The violence is obvious.” Elizabeth gestured pointedly at Jack’s bruise. “Are you saying you started a fight because someone was rude to you?”

“He started a fight ‘cause someone was rude ‘bout ye, Mrs. Turner,” Gibbs cut in. Jack shot him a betrayed look, then looked at Elizabeth. 

“I didn’ want ye feelin’ down on yerself again,” he told her quietly. 

“I appreciate it, Jack, but you shouldn’t get into fights on my behalf.” Elizabeth released Jack’s hand to trace the bruise again. “One of these days, you’re not going to escape with so little injury. He could’ve shot you. Or worse.”

“‘M a pirate, lass. I risk bein’ shot or worse whenever I leave me bed.” Jack caught Elizabeth’s hand again, squeezing it gently. 

“I know that.” Elizabeth pulled her hand back, sighing. “But I’ll feel considerably more guilty if you die because you were defending me.” 

“Never feel guilty ‘bout thin’s I put meself through, love.” Jack leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. “Mister Gibbs, ye’re welcome t’ stay if ye’d like. We’ve room ‘ere.”

“Nay, should b’ safe for me now,” Gibbs replied. “Are ye still lookin’ t’ set sail soon?”

“Two days, Mister Gibbs. Meet me a’ th’ ship dawn in two days.” Jack didn’t open his eyes when he spoke, and Gibbs and Elizabeth could both tell how drained he was. 

“Aye, Capt’n. See ye then.” Gibbs smiled at them both, then left. Jack relaxed further into his chair, letting out a sigh. Elizabeth looked over at him. 

“Are you okay, Jack?” she asked. Jack shrugged slightly. 

“Jus’ gettin’ settled. Don’ wan’ Edward t’ see me worn an’ half-rattled,” he told her. 

“You’re planning a voyage?” Elizabeth asked after a moment. He looked at her at the change in topic. 

“Aye. Gibbs says th’ crew’s growin’ restless. Goin’ t’ go capture a ship.” Jack closed his eyes again. “We’re thinkin’ Dutch.”

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“No more’n a week. Wan’ Edward t’ know I’ll come back.”

“Henry and I’ll keep him busy and distracted while you’re gone.” 

“Thank ye, love.” Jack smiled at Elizabeth, then finally pulled himself up. “Ye should turn in soon yerself, Lizzie. Ye know how th’ boys are in th’ mornin’s.” 

“I will. Sleep well, Jack.” Elizabeth returned his smile, and he wandered into his bedroom to sleep. 

The next day, once they were done eating their breakfast, Jack pulled Edward into their shared bedroom so he could let him know what was going on. He sat down on the bed, Edward climbing up next to him and leaning against him. 

“What’s goin’ on, Daddy?” Edward asked, looking up at Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around Edward gently. 

“Me crew’s gettin’ restless, miting. Means I’ve got t’ go on a little venture, savvy?”

“You’re going away, Daddy?” Edward frowned, looking down at his hands. “Are you coming back?”

“Of course.” Jack tightened his hold on Edward. “I told ye ‘m always goin’ t’ come back, miting. Always. I’ll only be gone a week.” 

“A week?” Edward counted on his hands, brow furrowed. Jack smiled, watching him. 

“Seven days,” Jack told him. “‘Ere.” He got up and picked up an old board of wood off one of his shelves. It was a piece of driftwood Jack had been holding onto for years, purely because he liked the way the grains of the wood swirled through the wood. He handed the wood to Edward. “Carve a line in this every day that I’m gone. When ye have seven lines, I’ll be home.”

“Promise?” Edward took the wood, tracing the grain with his finger. “You’ll really come back?”

“I promise.” Jack kissed the top of Edward’s head, holding him close. “I promise I’ll be back in seven days, Edward. Gotta come back an’ see ye, don’ I?”

“Alright, Daddy.” Edward clung to Jack, setting the wood down so he could hug him more tightly. Jack held him through it, stroking his hair. He’d been worried about having this conversation with Edward, but it seemed like they’d made it through alright. He just hoped Edward would be alright once he actually did leave. He knew Elizabeth knew how to help kids through that. Henry had gone through a phase of hating when Jack had to leave, and Elizabeth had been able to help him through that. So she should be able to help Edward through any difficulties he had. 

Jack went down to the docks before dawn the next day to assist with the last-minute preparations to the _Pearl_. Gibbs was there waiting for him, and he handed him a hand-drawn map. 

“I looked int’ th’ rumors o’ th’ Spanish treasure fleet,” he told Jack. “Got a map wit’ th’ likely route.” 

“I don’ relish goin’ ‘gainst th’ Spanish,” Jack stated, taking the map. “Won’ be good for any o’ us if we get caught.”

“All th’ information I got says th’ fleet isn’t well-guarded. One galleon wit’ th’ treasure an’ a couple o’ schooners for protection.” Gibbs waved at the _Pearl_. “Our girl c’n handle that easy, Capt’n.”

“Aye, if th’ information’s true.” Jack stroked the braids of his beard thoughtfully, looking around at the ship and the crew prepping her for the voyage. “A’right. Le’s chart a course, Mister Gibbs.”

“Aye, Capt’n. We shoul’ be ready ‘t set sail in less than an hour.” Gibbs nodded to Jack, then turned away to see to the rest of the preparations. Jack walked up the stairs to stand behind the wheel, watching the crew work. He loved watching the crew do their work, so seemingly chaotic but so organized. He was still watching when unusual movement caught his eye, and he turned to see Elizabeth and the boys on the dock. He hurried down there, picking Edward up as soon as he was within reach. 

“‘Ello, lovies,” he greeted, grinning. Edward grinned back, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and holding on tightly. 

“Auntie Lizzie brought us here to say goodbye,” he said, kissing Jack’s cheek. 

“I’m glad she did, miting,” Jack replied, kissing Edward’s forehead. “Didn’ wan’ t’ jus’ leave ye, bu’ I had t’ get down ‘ere early.” 

“How long ‘til you leave, Daddy?” Edward asked, playing with the beads in Jack’s hair. 

“No’ long now.” Jack turned so Edward could see the ship. “See how th’ crew is startin’ t’ work wit’ th’ ropes holdin’ th’ masts?” Edward nodded, and Jack smiled. “Tha’s th’ las’ thin’ we have t’ do ‘efore leavin’. They’re gettin’ them tied off an’ ready. We keep ‘em relaxed an’ usually untied when we’re in port for a long time, but we’ve got to tie them off in a way t’ make it easier t’ change speeds at sea, an’ undo th’ ties holdin’ the masts closed.” 

“Is it scary for the men climbing up the mast?” Edward asked, pointing. 

“Nay, love. I have enough crew t’ allow those afeared of heights to stay on deck. Mos’ get over tha’ fear anyway. When ye’re older, I’ll take ye up there an’ ye’ll see why.” Jack pointed at the crow’s nest. “Sittin’ up there, watchin’ th’ sun rise or set on th’ ocean, ‘tis th’ best view in th’ world.”

“I can’ wait, Daddy.” Edward grinned, then kissed Jack’s cheek again. “Be real careful, Daddy.” 

“I will be. Gotta come home t’ ye, eh love.” Jack kissed Edward’s forehead, holding him tightly for a moment. He reluctantly put him down, ruffling his head before turning to Henry. “Ye take care o’ Edward for me, whelping.”

“I will, Uncle Jack,” Henry promised. Jack smiled, pulling Henry into a hug. 

“Take care o’ yer mum too,” he whispered, making sure Elizabeth didn’t hear him. “Ye know she worries.”

“I will.” Henry tightened his hold on Jack, clinging to him slightly. Jack patted his back, kissing the top of his head as he pulled away. 

“It’s only a week, Henry. I’ll be back ‘efore ye know it,” he told him. 

“Papa says he’ll spend the week teaching me an’ Edward the Code.” Henry smiled. He loved it when he got to have lessons with his papa. Jack grinned, ruffling his hair. 

“See? Ye’ll be so busy wit’ that ye won’ even notice I’m gone.” Jack kissed the top of his head again, then turned to Elizabeth. “Try no’ t’ cry too much while I’m gone, love,” he teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 

“The only tears I’ll be crying will be tears of joy,” she replied playfully. “A whole week’s vacation from putting up with you? Sounds fantastic.” 

“We both know ye love me,” Jack countered, grinning. He stepped forward and kissed Elizabeth’s cheek. “I’ll see ye in a week, Lizzie.”

“Be safe, Jack.” Elizabeth smiled at him, resting her hands on the boys’ shoulders to keep from clinging to Jack. Jack bowed slightly. 

“Always am, darlin’.” He grinned at them all one last time, doffed his hat, then turned and hurried back onto the ship, taking his place at the helm. Gibbs stood next to him, studiously ignoring the dampness obvious in Jack’s eyes. 

Jack had been gone for nine days when Edward burst into Teague’s room in the middle of the night. 

“Papa!” he wailed, climbing into bed with Teague and curling up against him. Teague wrapped his arms around him, blinking the sleep away while he tried to force himself to wake up enough to help Edward. 

“Wha’s wrong, little bird?” Teague finally asked, cupping Edward’s cheek and wiping at the tears with a rough thumb. 

“I had a bad dream,” Edward admitted, sniffling. “About Daddy. He was supposed to be home two days ago, Papa! He promised he’d be home after seven days, and it’s been nine whole days and he’s still not home. He _promised_.”

“Don’ worry,” Teague murmured. “Sometimes things happen a’ sea what delay ye. He could be waitin’ for good wind, or perhaps they came across one more ship t’raid, or ‘is crew was distracted a’ a por’ somewheres.”

“But what if he’s hurt? Or if their ship sank? Or if he got captured and hanged?” Edward sniffled again, trying to fight off more tears. 

“Yer da’s been in plenty o’ scrapes, Edward, an’ always come back. An’ now ‘e’s got even more of a reason for to come home.” Teague tapped Edward’s nose gently. “Would it make ye feel better if we got your Auntie Lizzie an’ Henry t’come wait with ye?”

“Yes, please.” Edward nodded, shifting forward to bury his head against Teague’s neck. “Are you sure he’s okay, Papa?”

“Aye. Jackie’s gonna be home real soon, little bird.” Teague held Edward close. Eventually, the boy fell back to sleep, and Teague settled him into his bed before slipping out. Despite his words to Edward, he was worried. Jack had an uncanny ability to show up exactly when he said he would, regardless of how far he was coming from or what might be in the way. With any other sailor, two days would’ve been nothing, but for Jack, who’d made a promise to his son, it was nearly unheard of. The last few times Jack had been late or disappeared, it had been...bad. Jack was still recovering from the most recent one, when he’d ended up in the Locker. It was more common for him to arrive early. 

In other words, Teague was worried, and he had things to do to make sure he didn’t lose his son again, that his grandson didn’t lose his father. He just didn’t want Edward to know he was worried. No use scaring the boy if it turned out Jack was fine. 

He sent an errand boy down to the docks to find a captain willing to make the quick trip over to Elizabeth’s island to fetch her, then sent another one down to the town to find a captain willing to retrace Jack’s route looking for clues. By the time Edward had woken up and come out to join Teague, Teague was just waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. He pulled Edward into his lap, finding the young boy’s presence a comfort from the thrumming anxiety he felt at the disappearance of his son.


	4. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. This is another chapter I had to completely add in, and I was out of town visiting my parents for the past week (they’re the only people in my bubble, so I like to spend my time with them focused on being with people). 
> 
> Anyway, more notes at the end to avoid spoilers.

Elizabeth arrived at Shipwreck Cove early the next day, looking like she was ready to go to war. Teague met her at the dock, looking just as determined and angry. Elizabeth noticed immediately that the other pirates were giving Teague a wide berth, and she might have as well if she wasn’t there to see him. His bearing said he was likely to behead the first person who crossed him. 

“King Turner,” Teague greeted, nodding his head slightly. “Where’s yer whelp?”

“Safe,” Elizabeth replied. “With a woman on my island. She’s watched him before.”

“A’right. Tha’s good. We’ll need t’spend as much time as we c’n in searching for me boy.” Teague gestured towards his ship. “Me ship’s ready if ye’d like t’join me.”

“How’s Edward doing?” Elizabeth started walking towards the ship, Teague following her closely. 

“‘E’s too young t’ understand much o’ wha’s happenin’,” Teague told her. “‘E knows ‘is da’s delayed, bu’ doesn’ know wha’ tha’ mean.”

“That’s good, I suppose. Keeps him from worrying too much. Will he be safe while we’re gone?” 

“O’ course. ‘E’s wit’ th’ one person I trus’ other ‘an meself an’ Jack on this whole island.” Teague led the way onto the deck of his ship, idly looking over the preparations his crew had spent the last day making. 

“Who’s that?” Elizabeth followed Teague, one hand on her sword as they climbed on board. She trusted Teague, but she didn’t quite trust his crew. She knew he would never allow anything to happen to her on his ship, but she also knew his crew wasn’t quite as loyal to him as Jack’s was. 

“Someone safe,” Teague replied, smirking. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It was moments like this that she realized just how alike Teague and Jack were. Teague grinned at her, patting her shoulder before walking past her to take the helm. “We’ll start wit’ retracing Jackie’s las’ route, best we can,” he announced to the crew. “‘E was plannin’ on it takin’ ‘im two days t’ reach his destination. Get me there in one or I’m punishin’ ye all as traitors, savvy?”

“Aye, Capt’n,” the crew cheered as one before moving to get the ship underway. Elizabeth watched them for a moment, then turned to look at Teague. 

“You know as well as I do that the _Pearl_ is faster than the _Lady_ ,” she pointed out. “How do you intend to sail to their destination in half the time?”

“Aye, bu’ the _Pearl_ an’ her crew have a tendency t’ wander, Elizabeth. They don’ sail straight unless they’re in a hurry.” Teague entered into the passage out of the Cove, barely paying attention as he navigated through. “Jackie could’ve been t’ the rendezvous poin’ in under a day if he’d needed to.”

“I’m not sure I believe that,” Elizabeth remarked. “You do remember I’ve sailed with Jack, don’t you?”

“Jackie likes t’ be on ‘is bes’ behavior wit’ ye.” Teague shrugged, then focused on his crew as they passed through the end of the passage into open water. “Unfurl, mates. Le’s show wha’ this ship c’n do.” The crew cheered and went to unfurl the rest of the sails, causing the ship to speed up. Teague looked at Elizabeth again. “I’ve examined Jackie’s route, an’ I know ‘ow th’ winds’ve been. Only way t’would take two days is if ‘e dawdled.” 

“So you’re not racing the _Pearl_ , only Jack’s outside estimate.” Elizabeth leaned against the railing, looking out over the deck and watching the crew. “Do you think he’s alive, somewhere?”

Teague was quiet for a long time before responding. “I think, if someone had killed our Jack, they wouldn’ keep quiet about it. Everyone will have heard by now. ‘Specially me. When th’ Kraken got ‘im, I knew in under a day, an’ tha’ was much farther away. Whatever happened must’ve been at least three days ago now. We’d have heard if ‘e was dead.”

“I suppose that is a comfort.” Elizabeth sighed. It didn’t need to be said, but they both knew there were much worse things than death on these waters. Especially for Jack, who found anything short of complete freedom to be worse than death. Teague watched her for a moment, wishing he could more to comfort her, but there was no comfort to give. Even his assertion that he would know if Jack was dead was really wishful thinking more than anything. The truth was, Jack and his entire crew could have died in a storm and Teague would be none the wiser. 

Teague gave the helm up to his helmsman after a few hours at sea, moving to sit next to Elizabeth, who’d taken a seat on a barrel to sharpen her sword. He watched her for a long moment, not saying a word. 

“This is the part I hate the most,” Elizabeth finally said, still focused on her blade rather than on Teague. “I want to be _doing_ something, not just sitting here waiting.”

“Aye,” Teague agreed quietly. “‘Tis difficult t’ jus’ sit ‘ere while Jack may be in danger. T’be hones’, ‘tis why we have th’ tradition o’ never saying where we’re goin’ or when we’ll be back. Can’ be late if you’ve no schedule.”

“Does that really make a difference?” Elizabeth finally looked at Teague. “Does it ease your worry?”

“No’ so much, nay.” Teague smiled. “Jackie always seems t’ get ‘isself in th’ worst kind of danger. I always worry ‘bout ‘im, unless ‘e’s at th’ Cove wit’ me.”

“How do you do it? Henry’s going to be old enough to be a cabin boy soon, and I know I have to let him go, but I don’t know how to let him go.” Elizabeth sighed, looking out over the ship. “It’s bad enough when Jack gets into trouble. What would I do if Henry does?”

“Ye surround ‘im wit’ people ye trus’,” Teague replied. “Make sure ‘e learns from people ye know will teach ‘im right.”

“Jack let you do that?” Elizabeth asked disbelievingly. Teague snorted. 

“Prolly no’, if he knew ‘bout it,” he replied, winking at her. She chuckled, tucking away the whetstone she’d been using. 

“Are you suggesting I hire a spy to follow Henry around and teach him?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She didn’t quite think that would work out the way Teague seemed to think it would.

“S’what I’ve always done,” Teague replied, shrugging. He patted her leg, standing up. “Or ye could jus’ see if Jack’d be willin’ t’ take ‘im on.”

“I’m not so sure I want Henry learning Jack’s recklessness.” Elizabeth sighed, watching him. 

“May be too late for that, missy.” Teague chuckled, then walked away to check in with his crew. Elizabeth watched him go, then looked down at her sword, running her fingers along the blade softly. 

“Sail ho!” They’d been sailing for barely eight hours when the call came from the Crow’s Nest. Teague was once more at the helm, hoping that would help ease his tension. Elizabeth was leaning on the railing, watching the crew work. She’d barely been more than ten feet away from him all day. Teague looked up towards the Crow’s Nest at the call, then looked over at his first mate. His first mate, Matthews, was peering at the ship through a scope.

“Any colors?” Teague asked.

“It’s the _Pearl_ , sir,” Matthews replied, a hint of relief in his voice. He’d been sailing with Teague for nearly thirty years, and he was fond of Jack. He was worried about the younger man as well.

“What’s ‘er condition, Matthews?” 

“‘Er sails’ve been cut. Looks like someone scuttled her,” Matthews reported. “Th’ hull looks t’ have some damage too.” 

“Let ‘em see who we are an’ prepare t’ approach,” Teague ordered. 

“Aye, capt’n.” Matthews put away his scope and turned to relay Teague’s orders. Teague turned to Elizabeth. 

“I’d prepare meself, Elizabeth. This could very well be a trap,” he warned. Elizabeth dropped a hand to her sword. 

“I’m always prepared, Captain Teague,” she replied. Teague chuckled, steering them towards the _Pearl_. As they grew closer, Matthews peered through his scope at it again, frowning. 

“Cotton’s at th’ helm, Capt’n,” he told Teague. “An’ Gibbs is wit’ him.”

“Any sign of Jack?” Elizabeth asked, trying not to get her hopes up. Matthews shook his head. 

“Don’ see ‘im anywhere on board,” he replied. At his words, Teague looked over at Elizabeth, expression soft. 

“Doesn’ mean ‘e’s no’ there, love,” he reminded her. “Or tha’ they won’ know where t’ find him.”

“Right.” Elizabeth picked at the wood beneath her hands, sighing. Teague handed the helm over to Matthews and leaned against the railing next to her. 

“Take tha’ fear an’ use it, Elizabeth,” he instructed softly. “Store th’ fear an’ th’ anger an’ let it brew like a storm. Then, when we find th’ one responsible, let it out, come down on yer enemies wit’ all the rage an’ fury o’ a hurricane.”

“Is that what you do? How you’re able to stay so calm?” Elizabeth looked up at him, biting her lip. He nodded. 

“Aye. Somethin’ an ol’ friend taught me, long time ago.” He watched as they pulled alongside the _Pearl_ . “Can’t jus’ go around bashin’ heads, can we?” He smiled at her, then straightened and walked down the stairs to stand along the bulwark, watching as Gibbs stood across from him on the _Pearl._

“Are we glad t’ see ye, Capt’n Teague!” Gibbs called. “Thought we’d starve out ‘ere, we did.”

“Wha’ happened ‘ere, Gibbs?” Teague asked, growing increasingly concerned, though he kept it hidden. “An’ where’s Jack?” Gibbs began to fidget, looking down for a moment. 

“‘E was taken, sir,” he finally replied, swallowing. “We was chasin’ a Spanish treasure galleon. S’posed t’ be filled near t’ burstin’ wit’ treasure.”

“Wha’ in th’ bloody blue blazes was Jack doin’ chasin’ a Spanish galleon?” Teague demanded. Gibbs became, if possible, even more nervous, swallowing again. 

“T’was me idea, sir,” he admitted. “I’m th’ one what convinced ‘im t’ do it. We had information tha’ they was weakly guarded an’ would be easy pickin’s for th’ _Pearl_. Jack didn’t want t’ hunt th’ British, on account of askin’ Missus Turner t’ watch Edward, an’ th’ French an’ Dutch don’ have nearly so rich a prey in these parts.” 

“Consider yerself lucky tha’ Jack is so fond of ye, Mister Gibbs,” Teague stated darkly. “Ye know as well as anyone tha’ th’ Spanish have a particularly deep hatred for Jackie.” 

“Aye, Capt’n.” Gibbs ducked his head slightly. Teague let out a long sigh. 

“Mister Gibbs,” Elizabeth greeted, joining Teague at the rail. “Where’s Jack?”

“Th’ Spanish have ‘im, Elizabeth,” Teague stated, not looking at her. “An’ no doubt they intend t’ punish ‘im in every way they can.” 

“We have to find them!” Elizabeth looked between Teague and Gibbs, brow furrowed. “We can find them, can’t we?” 

“Aye, bu’ we’ll have t’ go back t’ Shipwreck.” Teague reached up and fingered his hair. “Unless either o’ ye know where me brother is.”

“Shipwreck it is then,” Elizabeth stated. “What’s in Shipwreck that will find Jack?”

“Family secret,” Teague replied. “Only t’ be used in th’ mos’ dire o’ circumstances. We need t’ get t’ Edward.” 

“Why aren’t you enough?” Elizabeth demanded. “If it’s a family secret, shouldn’t you be able to do whatever it is?”

“Th’ heirloom I need t’ do it is wit’ Jack. ‘E gave his t’ Edward, so I gave mine t’ him.” Teague turned to Gibbs. “We’ll haul ye back t’ Shipwreck, then ye’re on yer own.” 

“Aye, Capt’n.” Gibbs nodded, then turned to start tying the two ships together. Teague turned to Elizabeth again. 

“I wouldn’ use Edward’s if I could avoid it, Elizabeth, bu’ th’ only other family members what have heirlooms are scattered. Would take weeks or months t’ find them, an’ tha’s time we don’ have.” He sighed, turning to look over his ship. “He’ll be safe ‘ere. Jackie grew up on this ship, was never taken nor hurt long as he did as I told him.”

Once the two ships were tied together, Teague turned the _Misty Lady_ back towards Shipwreck. They sailed through the night and arrived in the early hours of morning. Teague had Elizabeth follow him and left the rest of the crew to mind the ship and be ready to sail at a moment’s notice. Elizabeth stayed close to Teague as they went back through the city and into the same neighborhood Teague’s own house was in. Teague let himself into a door down the path from his own, and through a dark hallway to a bedroom where Edward slept. Elizabeth stayed in the doorway as Teague walked in and sat down on the edge of Edward’s bed. 

“Time to wake, little bird,” Teague murmured, resting a hand on Edward’s shoulder. Edward woke up slowly, turning to look up at Teague.

“Papa?” he asked groggily. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, then caught sight of Elizabeth. “Aunt Lizzie? Wha’s goin’ on?”

“We need yer help t’ find yer da’,” Teague told him. He glanced up at Elizabeth. “Wha’ ye’re about t’ see does no’ leave this room, Elizabeth.”

“Of course.” Elizabeth walked further in and closed the door, sitting down on the bed with Edward and Teague. Teague turned back to Edward, gently reaching into the boy’s hair and locating the coin braided into his hair. 

“My coin?” Edward asked, furrowing his brow. He suddenly lit up. “Daddy said it can be used to always find him. That’s why you need me?”

“Aye, lad. Tha’s why. Yer coin shoul’ always stay wit’ ye, so we gotta brin’ ye.” Teague stood up, lifting Edward into his arms. Edward curled close to him, playing with his hair. 

“How come you don’t have one, Papa? Daddy said all Teagues have one.” Edward frowned at Teague, then reached up to touch his coin curiously. “This was Daddy’s.”

“I gave Jackie mine,” Teague told him. “E leaves a lo’ more’n I do.” 

“What happens if we lose you?” Edward clung to Teague, then looked at Elizabeth. “Or Aunt Lizzie?”

“Ye’re no’ gonna lose me, little bird. I only ever leave th’ city t’ get yer da’ outta trouble. An’ ye know yer da’s no’ goin’ t’ let anything happen t’ yer Aunt Lizzie.” Teague looked over at Elizabeth, making sure she was following as he started carrying Edward back out of the house and towards the docks. 

“How does the coin work?” Elizabeth asked curiously. 

“Remember th’ pieces o’ eight what summoned th’ Brethren Court?” Teague looked back at Elizabeth, and she nodded. “These were inspired by tha’. Only we had th’ help o’ a friendly deity.”

“What deity?” Elizabeth frowned, thinking it through. “Calypso? Is that why Jack and Tia Dalma seemed so close?”

“Jackie was always closer t’ her than th’ rest o’ us, but aye. Th’ Keepers are th’ only ones tha’ remembered wha’ Tia Dalma truly was.” Teague glanced over his shoulder at her. “I figure it’s Jackie what tol’ Barbossa. ‘E’s always been too trustin’.”

“Who’s Calypso?” Edward asked curiously, looking at Teague. “Is she a nice god?”

“She’s th’ Sea,” Teague replied. They’d made it to the docks, and he gestured out at the water. “The Sea is no’ nice nor mean. It simply _is_. However, there are some who seem t’ have earned her favor.” 

“Like Jack,” Elizabeth added. “He’s sailed through hurricanes, maelstroms, even water spouts. Nothing touches him.”

“Do you think she’ll like me too?” Edward asked, looking between them. Teague chuckled, carrying Edward onto the _Misty Lady_ and towards the quarterdeck. 

“I’m certain she will,” he assured Edward, setting him down once he was at the helm. “Hold on t’ me leg, Little Bird. Once we’re free o’ th’ passage, we’ll use th’ coin.” 

“Alright, Papa.” Edward gripped Teague’s pant leg tightly while they sailed out of the cove again. Once they were on open water, Teague gave the helm to Matthews and went into his cabin with Elizabeth and Edward. He set Edward down on his desk. 

“A’right, Edward. ‘Tis important tha’ ye do exactly as I say,” he told the boy firmly. Edward nodded, face set with determination. He would do anything he could to help find his dad. Teague smiled, squeezing his leg gently. “Good. Take th’ coin in yer hand an’ rest yer thumb on th’ etching. Now repeat after me: 

_I thought the sparrow's note from heaven,_

_Singing at dawn on the alder bough;_

_I brought him home, in his nest, at even;_

_He sings the song, but it pleases not now,_

_For I did not bring home the river and sky; —_

_He sang to my ear, — they sang to my eye.”_

Edward carefully did exactly as Teague instructed and copied the words, gasping softly as the coin began to warm in his hand. He closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration. Teague stayed in front of him, watching him closely. Finally, Edward’s eyes flew open and he pointed. 

“East,” he said, looking up at Teague. “It’s like there’s a voice in my head, Papa. It wants us to go East.”

“Aye, tha’s how th’ coin works. Ye jus’ have t’ know how t’ listen.” Teague stroked Edward’s hair. “Le’ me know if it tells ye anything else. An’ don’ tell anyone ‘bout th’ coin. Only me, Elizabeth, an’ Matthews know ‘bout it.” 

“Alright, Papa.” Edward reached up to be held, and Teague lifted him into his arms, carrying him back outside and up to the quarterdeck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little poem Teague has Edward recite is actually part of a Ralph Waldo Emerson poem called “Each and All.” I realize Emerson was alive 150 years after this, but I’m terrible at writing poetry and the verse fit so well. 
> 
> Also, the reason everyone is so concerned about the Spanish is because this is set at the height of the Spanish Inquisition, during which time the Spanish weren’t exactly known for their mercy or light, fluffy attitudes. And the Spanish especially hate Jack because he defeated Salazar. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from my readers :)


	5. In Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth so many times on how to write this chapter. Mainly on how much detail to include about Jack's captivity. I'm pretty happy with what I finally settled on. 
> 
> As a warning, there is torture in this chapter, but I kept it vague except in a couple of scenes, neither of which are any more graphic than the movies themselves. Even with keeping it vague, it's a bit of a heavier chapter.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything else in here that you think needs a warning. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I tried really hard to include a Monty Python reference in here, but I couldn't manage it without it feeling forced.

Jack peered at the lone galleon, brow furrowed. The galleon was on its own, seemingly completely unprotected. That was rare enough for a trade galleon of any country, but for one from Spain, it was unheard of. The Spanish loved luring in pirates with easy targets like this.

“I don’t trust this,” he stated slowly, glancing at Gibbs. “The Spanish favor this sort o’ trap.”

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed, nodding slightly. “Ye know th’ crew’s wit’ ye whatever ye do, Cap’n, but…”

“They’ll respect me less if I turn an’ run from this.” Jack sighed, stroking his beard thoughtfully for a moment. “Tell th’ crew t’ quietly prepare th’ starboard guns, then ge’ ready t’ fire on th’ galleon with a port broadside. We’ll keep th’ starboard cannons ready for a surprise attack.”

“Aye, Cap’n.” Gibbs moved away to carry out Jack’s orders. Jack waited until the starboard guns had been loaded and the crew had moved to the port side of the ship before raising his voice to shout orders, letting his voice carry so the crew of the galleon would think they’d fallen for the trap. 

Jack was feeling comfortable about their chances of capturing the galleon and dealing with whatever other ship was waiting in the wings right up until the other ship appeared. It wasn’t much, a standard frigate the likes of which the _Pearl_ had beaten dozens of times. But the flag it was flying sent a clear message. It was a near exact copy of Jack’s own flag, with one exception. The sparrow was hanging in a noose, wings and neck broken. They were there for Jack. Had probably spread the false information in hopes that Jack would take the bait. Jack swore under his breath.

“Mister Gibbs,” he called, voice rising above the noise of the cannonfire, gunfire, and swordplay filling the air. Gibbs extricated himself from the fight he’d been in, running up to stand beside Jack. He looked over at the ship approaching, and he cursed. 

“What’re yer orders, Cap’n?” he asked. Jack was quiet for a moment, eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the other ship. 

“Do wha’ we planned,” he finally replied. “If this goes poorly, take the crew an’ th’ _Pearl_ an’ get somewhere safe.”

“Ye want us t’ leave ye?” Gibbs frowned deeply. After over a decade of sailing together, it went against everything in Gibbs to leave Jack to whatever dark fate the Spanish had planned for him. 

“No sense in us all bein’ captured. I’ve more chance o’ escaping on me onesie than wit’ a whole crew, savvy.” Jack looked at Gibbs. He knew his first mate likely wanted to argue, but he wasn’t going to take any chances that Gibbs or the rest of the crew would be subjected to the realities of being held prisoner by the Spanish. 

“Aye, Cap’n.” Gibbs’s tone made it clear that he knew what Jack was doing, and that he knew there’d be no arguing the point with him. He sighed, reaching out to squeeze Jack’s shoulder before turning to rejoin the battle going on below them.

After that, things became a blur. The last thing Jack remembered clearly was ordering a broadside on the approaching ship, and then everything went fuzzy. And not in the fun way that meant he’d had too much to drink, but in the way that meant he’d hit his head in the battle. The next thing he knew, he was tied up and watching as they sailed away from the _Pearl_ , which had been left immobilized. At least most of his crew were alive. No doubt someone would come looking for them soon enough. The _Pearl_ had at least a month of food and water stored on board, more if they rationed. Jack never left port with less, even for a relatively short trip like this was supposed to be. 

Once the point had been made and the _Pearl_ was out of sight, they dragged Jack below deck, throwing him into the brig. Jack wished he could forget what the next week was like, but as usual, his brain didn’t do what he wanted. He remembered every moment in perfect clarity. The Spanish had been perfecting torture for over two hundred years, and they knew exactly what to do to make sure Jack never lost consciousness until they wanted him to. Jack did his best to focus on his plan for escape, biding his time until the opportune moment. 

Finally, he found it. The man tasked with bringing him his food was relatively easy to subdue, given the man’s arrogance. He thought Jack would be nearly immobile after a week at the hands of the ship’s inquisitor, but it would take more than that to keep Jack down. Once the man was unconscious, Jack swiped his keys and hobbled his way up a level to one of the lower cannons. It struck him as odd that he didn’t encounter a single member of the crew on the way, but then, he wasn’t as familiar with the movements of a Spanish crew as he was with the other nations. He’d been avoiding getting captured by the Spanish since dispatching _el Matador del Mar._ The Spanish had been out to get him ever since, and he’d had no desire to experience what they considered fair punishment for the victory. 

Given what the last week had been like, he was glad he had avoided them so fervently. He wasn’t sure he could have withstood this torture before now. Now, he had a family to go home to. He wouldn’t leave Edward orphaned so easily. No matter what the Spaniards did to him, it paled in comparison to the thought of breaking his promise to Edward. His father had never broken a promise to him, and he was never going to break a promise to his son. 

Jack shook his head to rid it of the errant thoughts. He had to focus. He had to escape. He carefully lifted the shutter between the canon and the outside, peering out to see if there was anything visible that might give him an idea of where they were. If they were close enough to land, he could easily just jump out here and swim. But if they were in the open water, he’d need to sneak on deck to steal a dinghy, which would be much more difficult than this had been. 

Before he could even fully work out what he was seeing, three loud knocks came from behind him. He furrowed his brow, entire body freezing at the familiar sound. It had been decades since he’d heard it, but it had haunted his dreams for the entirety of those decades. He turned slowly, eyes taking in the man who was standing at the stairs leading up to the main deck. 

“Ah. ‘Ello, me good man,” he greeted, forcing a smile despite his nervousness. “Don’ mind me. Jus’ gettin’ a good look at th’ scenery. Ye understand, don’ ye?”

“Spare me the theatrics, _el_ _gorrión_ ,” the man said in a heavily accented voice. “I know who you are.” 

“O’ course ye do, mate. Everyone knows me. I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.” Jack bowed deeply, smiling as he straightened. “The question becomes, then, who are you?” 

“To you, I am _el Diablo_ ,” the man replied. “Come to deliver unto you your final judgement.” 

“And what might that be, eh? If it’s an eternity o’ bad food, ye’re halfway there already, I reckon.” Jack feigned disgust. “Tha’ slop ye’ve been feedin’ me would be better served in a hovel.” 

“Your distractions and misdirections will not work on me. I know all your tricks. I have been studying you all my life.” The man stepped forward, backing Jack up until he hit the wall behind him. “I have been waiting a long time for this moment, _el gorrión._ ”

“Well tha’s jus’ unhealthy, mate. Ye shoul’ get yerself a hobby. I hear blacksmithin’ is ideal for workin’ out frustrations.” Jack smiled again, though the fear was obvious in his expression. “I happen t’ know o’ a great blacksmith who’d be more’n happy t’ give ye lessons.”

“Enough!” The man slammed his fist against the wood next to Jack’s head, and Jack flinched slightly. “I am not here to listen to your ramblings.”

“Perhaps ye’d like t’ make a deal, then,” Jack offered, smirking. “I’m sure we could find somethin’ tha’ would interest ye.”

“The only thing that interests me is seeing you suffer.” The man shifted so he could press his hand against a wound on Jack’s arm. Jack let out a hiss of pain, clenching his jaw against the pain so he could stay focused.

“Ye know, yer father was much more inventive in his tortures, so I ‘ear,” he remarked, gritting his teeth as the man dug into his wound a second time. 

“Do not talk about him. You are not allowed to talk about him. Or would you like an even worse punishment than the one you have already earned?”

“Way I see it, ye’re goin’ t’ kill me either way, eh, _joven Salazar_?” Jack shrugged as best he could. “Why no’ ‘ave some fun wit’ it?” 

“Oh, we will not kill you. My inquisitor’s record with a prisoner is six months. We are going to see if we can break that record.” Salazar ran his fingers up Jack’s arm until he came to another wound, digging his fingers into this one, hard enough that Jack gasped, instinctively trying to squirm away. 

“I always did like a challenge,” he gasped out, working hard to maintain his usual persona. Salazar finally pulled away, picking up his cane and running his eyes over Jack for a moment. 

“I am certain that you do. However, I cannot have you attempting another escape.” Salazar swung his cane, hitting Jack’s shin hard. Jack cried out, falling back against the wall. Salazar swung again, hitting Jack’s other leg. Jack crumpled to the floor, breathing through the pain as much as he could. Salazar had a satisfied expression on his face as he looked down at Jack. “ _Guardias_!”

“Can’ even do it yerself, _joven_?” Jack asked, smirking up at Salazar. Salazar sneered at him, kicking his head and knocking him out. 

When Jack regained consciousness, he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling of his cage in the brig. He bit back a groan, opening his eyes and looking around blearily. He was alone for the moment, which was good. He was going to need some time to get his brain together before they returned. He would not let them break him. It didn’t matter what they did, they wouldn’t break him. He had literally been to Hell and made it out (relatively) unscathed. He could handle this. 

~

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against the gunwale, looking out over the water. They’d been chasing the Spaniards for two weeks. Thanks to Edward’s coin, they knew they were going in the right direction, but the Spanish ship had a week’s head start on them, and seemed to have anticipated being tracked, because it wasn’t going in a straight line, and didn’t really seem to actually be _going_ anywhere, so they couldn’t predict its movements. They’d be sailing in one direction for a few hours, sometimes a day or two, and then Edward would suddenly shout that the ship was now in a completely different direction. 

The one thing that gave her hope was that the Spaniards wouldn’t be working so hard to evade them if they’d killed Jack. He had to still be on that ship. Teague told her frequently that Edward’s coin wouldn’t be working if Jack was dead, but Elizabeth trusted her logic more than she trusted a coin enchanted by Calypso. 

“Take heart, Dearie,” Teague said, leaning against the railing next to Elizabeth. “We’ll find ‘em.”

“How can you be so certain?” Elizabeth asked, looking up at him. “It feels like we’re hunting smoke.”

“Jack made a promise to Edward. Teagues may be a lot of things, but we keep our promises.” Teague toyed with one of his rings. “We’ll find ‘im an’ bring ‘im home.” 

“I wish I could convince myself of that,” Elizabeth murmured. She looked away again. Teague rested a hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“Ye got Jackie back from th’ Locker, Lizzie. We c’n get ‘im back from th’ Spanish.” He smiled at her, and she stepped forward to hug him tightly. Teague looked surprised for a moment, then returned the hug, holding Elizabeth close.

~

Jack had lost track of how long he’d been on this ship now. He knew at least a few weeks had passed since his legs had been broken, but long periods of unconsciousness meant he had no idea exactly how long it had been. Not that he was much more aware of the passing of time when he _wasn’t_ unconscious, considering how out of it and groggy he was on the rare occasions that he was awake and had time to himself. Generally, he was only awake when Salazar and his inquisitor were visiting, or when the ship jolted or rolled in a wave and sent flares of pain through his legs. 

He had stopped running his mouth every time someone came to see him, had stopped fighting back, had stopped trying to work his way out of the chains around his wrists, had stopped doing anything that might anger his captors. But that didn’t mean he was broken. He was just...waiting for the perfect time to fight back. That was all. Edward was waiting for him. He had to stay alive for Edward. He couldn’t be a father if he was broken. 

~

“Aunt Lizzie, is Daddy alive?” Edward asked, looking up at Elizabeth. “Papa says of course he is, but Mister Mariani says that pirates don’t live this long when they’re with the Spanish.”

“Is your coin still warm?” Elizabeth asked. They were in the Captain’s cabin, because Edward was supposed to be sleeping, but he’d been sleeping less and less the longer it took them to find Jack. They’d all been sleeping less, honestly. But Elizabeth and Teague were able to keep their worries buried under hard work and commanding the ship, could work themselves into exhaustion until they collapsed. Edward had already read the only books Teague had on board, had catalogued Teague’s entire collection of loot, had measured the full length of the deck and then counted every board used in building the deck. In short, they were running out of things they could have him do to keep him busy, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep him from getting scared.

“Yes,” Edward replied after a moment, reaching up to touch his coin. 

“Then Jack’s alive. As long as that coin is warm, your father is there waiting for us.” Elizabeth stroked Edward’s hair, helping him get back into bed. He was using Teague’s bed for the journey, since Teague’s ship only had two cabins and the other one belonged to Matthews. Teague had hung two hammocks up, one for himself and one for Elizabeth, though Elizabeth usually ended up sleeping with Edward. It was easier for both of them to sleep if they were together than when Elizabeth tried to sleep in her hammock. 

“Papa says that Daddy is definitely safe because he wouldn’t break a promise,” Edward yawned, relaxing into bed. Elizabeth played with his hair gently, something that had always put Henry to sleep. 

“That’s right, sweetling,” she agreed. “Jack promised he’d come home to you. He just needs a little help keeping the promise.” 

“Alright. Night, Aunt Lizzie.” 

“Good night, Edward.” Elizabeth leaned over to kiss Edward’s forehead, continuing to play with his hair until he finally fell asleep. 

~

The only thing Jack knew for sure was that Edward was waiting for him. He was sure he probably _knew_ more, but his thoughts were so scattered that he couldn’t think of what else he might know. But Edward was waiting. He had to get home to Edward. Whatever these men did, he had to get back to Edward. He was vaguely aware that he was whispering Edward’s name in some kind of mantra, but he couldn’t quite stop himself, even when Salazar and his inquisitor tried to force him to stop. He was starting to think that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. He hadn’t felt so weak and out of it ever, in his whole life. Even his last two deaths hadn’t felt like this. 

He was torn from his morbid thoughts by a loud _boom_ , followed by a crash as the ship shook and tremored. He cried out as the jolt slammed his legs against the side of the cage. He heard shouts and cries from up on deck, until another large jolt knocked him out. 

~

“It’s her,” Teague breathed, eyes wide as he stared at the ship in front of them. They’d finally caught up. The ship, sailing under a mockery of Jack’s flag and going by the name _White Pearl_ , was easy enough to distinguish once they saw it. “All hands, prepare for battle,” he called. 

“I’ve left Edward with Layton,” Elizabeth said as she came up beside him. “They’ll be safe.”

“Good. Are you ready, Lizzie?” Teague looked at her, taking in her appearance quickly. 

“As ready as you are.” Elizabeth rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, eyes blazing as she looked at the ship. “They targeted Jack, didn’t they?”

“Aye, t’would seem tha’ way. When we return t’ Shipwreck, we’ll have t’ ask Gibbs where he heard o’ th’ treasure galleon from.” Teague fingered his pistol. “An’ then I’ll have some justice t’ deliver.” 

“I think we’ll both be looking to deliver some justice.” Elizabeth patted Teague’s shoulder before rushing down to the main deck to help with the battle preparations.

“Prepare to broadside,” Teague called as they drew closer to the other ship. He heard Matthews and Elizabeth repeat the orders, and was glad he had both of them. Matthews had been by his side through hundreds of battles and could anticipate every order. He’d never sailed with Elizabeth before today, but he knew Jack thought highly of her abilities as a captain, and he knew Jack didn’t trust other captains easily. 

Now that they were embattled, Teague realized that the other ship had never been outfitted for direct battle like this. That’s why they’d needed the ruse of the treasure galleon. The _Misty Lady_ had more cannons than the _Black Pearl_ did, but in outright battle, the _Pearl_ would likely win. So for this ship, the _White Pearl_ , to have bested its namesake, it would’ve had no choice but to use underhanded tactics. It wasn’t too difficult to bring the _White Pearl_ in for boarding, and Teague let most of the crew go over first while he met up with Elizabeth. 

“‘Tis time t’ go rescue me boy.” Teague grinned at Elizabeth, and for the first time, she saw the bloodthirsty pirate he usually hid around his family. She smiled back at him, nodding. 

“Aye,” she agreed. They crossed over to the other ship together, both drawing their swords. Between the two of them, they cut down everyone in their path until they reached the stairs leading below deck. Teague took the lead as they descended and fought their ways through the dark lower deck and to the next set of stairs. They froze as one when they heard someone cry out from the deck below, glancing at each other. 

“That was Jack,” Elizabeth murmured. Teague nodded. 

“I know,” he agreed. He could see in Elizabeth’s eyes that she was afraid the sound meant the worst, and he forced a smirk past his own fear. “Come along, Dearie. Let’s go save our birdie, eh?” He winked at her, then hurried down the stairs. Elizabeth shook herself, then followed. 

They burst into the brig to find two men standing next to Jack, who was hanging limply from the ceiling. Elizabeth’s heart dropped when she first caught sight of him. To all appearances, he was dead. They were too late. The two men had probably killed him when they realized they weren’t going to escape this. Next to her, Teague practically growled, extending his sword towards the younger of the two men. 

“Luciano Salazar,” he said slowly. “I should’ve guessed.”

“Ah, so you know me?” Salazar asked. “It took your son a great deal longer to figure it out.” 

“Jackie doesn’t see th’ need t’ keep track o’ people th’ way I do,” Teague replied. “I been keepin’ abreast o’ yer actions since yer da’ tried t’ murder me son.” 

“Your son murdered my padré,” Salazar spat, shoving at Jack. Jack groaned, flinching at the flare of pain. Elizabeth barely held in her gasp. Jack was alive!

“My son _escaped_ your padré,” Teague replied. “It’s your da’s fault ‘e died, no’ Jack’s.” 

“My padré was doing as commanded by _Dios_ , _nuestro señor y salvador_ .” Salazar took a long blade from his inquisitor and plunged it into Jack’s leg. Jack cried out, and Elizabeth took an instinctive step forward. Teague beat her there, however, his sword tip at Salazar’s throat before he’d even stepped away from Jack. Salazar raised an eyebrow at him, moving the knife to hold it against Jack’s throat. “Careful, _amigo_ . Do you believe you can kill me and my _inquisidor_ before one of us kills Jack?” 

He’d barely finished speaking when a gunshot rang out. They both looked to their side to see the inquisitor drop to the ground, a bullet hole in his head. Salazar looked over at Elizabeth, his expression making it clear he’d forgotten she was there. While Salazar was distracted, Teague cut into his belly, then shoved him to the ground, leaving him to bleed out slowly. 

“GIve me greetin’s t’ yer da’ in Hell, Salazar,” he hissed. 

“ _Mi padre y yo seremos testigos del cielo y de la gloria de nuestro Dios. Tú y los de tu especie arderán en los fuegos del infierno,_ ” Salazar murmured, glaring at Teague. Teague just sneered at him, then stepped over him to go to Jack. Elizabeth stepped forward as well, reaching up to cup Jack’s cheek gently, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. He groaned softly, leaning into the touch. 

“Lizzie,” he breathed. Elizabeth smiled softly. 

“Yes, Jack. It’s me. We’re here to save you,” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He let out a sigh of relief, slipping back into unconsciousness now that he knew he was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is, in order:
> 
> "el gorrión" - The Sparrow  
> "el diablo" - The Devil  
> "Joven Salazar" - Young/Junior Salazar  
> "Dios, nuestro señor y salvador" - God, our lord and savior  
> "Mi padre y yo seremos testigos del cielo y de la gloria de nuestro Dios. Tú y los de tu especie arderán en los fuegos del infierno" - My father and I will witness Heaven and the glory of our god. You and your kind will burn in the fires of hell.
> 
> Disclaimer - All Spanish comes from Google Translate, so it might not be perfect.


	6. In Transit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me tooth and nail. It's also almost exclusively just a vehicle for some good, old-fashioned hurt/comfort fluff. I'm not completely happy with how it came out, but I'm also kind of tired of staring at it. 
> 
> On the plus side, this is the last chapter that I've had to write from scratch. We're finally back to the chapters I had written before I started posting this, although they'll need to go through some edits because these last few chapters have changed some things. That does mean though that chapters will be able to start coming out faster again.

When Jack finally woke up again, he was in a bed, surrounded by warmth. Somewhere, someone was singing softly. He tried to move an arm, only to discover that he couldn’t, though he couldn’t figure out why, and he couldn’t quite manage to open his eyes to see where he was. The singing stopped, and after a moment, he felt a hand stroking his head. 

“Sleep, Jackie,” a soft voice whispered. Jack felt like he should know that voice, but his thoughts were getting further and further away from him. The singing started again, and the rolling rhythm of the song lulled Jack back to sleep. 

  
  


Teague watched as Jack drifted back to sleep, still stroking his hair and singing an old shanty. Once he was sure Jack was asleep again, he stood up, taking in the sight of Jack sleeping. Elizabeth was stretched out on one side of him, Edward on the other. The only thing that was missing from the family tableau was Henry, and they were on their way back to Elizabeth’s island now. It would take them nearly three weeks to get there, though at least that was a shorter time than the two months it had taken to track down Salazar and his ship. At least that would give Jack time to recover at least enough to be alert by the time they arrived. It had been hard enough for Teague and Elizabeth to get Jack back out of the belly of the Spanish ship and to the captain’s cabin of the _Misty Lady_. Trying to get him onto a dinghy and then up the steep hill they’d need to climb to get to Elizabeth’s home while keeping Edward in hand would be even harder unless Jack was alert enough to help.

Teague sighed, turning away and going to stand at one of his windows, watching the wake of the ship spread out across the water. He’d wanted to do worse to Salazar. Part of him was tempted to make a deal to bring him back just to kill him again. Sure, Jack had gotten himself into some scrapes in the past, had even died once, nearly twice, but those had all been during times when he and Jack hadn’t been as close as they were now. The entire Davy Jones fiasco had occurred without Teague even knowing. He’d only found out when he’d gotten word that Jack had been taken by the Kraken. 

But now, they were close again. Jack was his son again. Worse, whomever had orchestrated this had used Shipwreck to do so. Jack and Gibbs had gotten the idea to go after the Spanish from pirates in the Cove. Pirates who were under Teague’s direct jurisdiction. Shipwreck didn’t have many rules, and even fewer laws, but one of the most important, the one held most sacred, was that Shipwreck was _never_ to be used in a plot against a pirate lord. It was meant to be a safe place. Without that law, pirate lords would be in constant danger in Shipwreck, would never be able to relax, and the entire point of Shipwreck was to be a place where pirates _could_ relax without fear or suspicion. To target a pirate lord within Shipwreck...even worse, to target the _heir_ , was a major violation of that law. Teague would have to track them down and make an example of them, to discourage further breaches of the law, of course. It had nothing to do with wanting vengeance for his son’s suffering. 

He turned when he heard movement on the bed, and smiled at Elizabeth when he saw her sitting up. She returned his smile, then focused on Jack, resting a hand on his chest as though she needed to reassure herself that he was still breathing. 

“‘E was awake for a bit earlier,” Teague told her quietly. “Didn’t seem t’ have much awareness o’ wha’ was ‘round him.” 

“Probably for the best,” Elizabeth remarked, looking at Jack again. “He’ll be in a great deal of pain when he does fully wake up.”

“Aye.” Teague sighed, turning back to look out the windows again. He heard Elizabeth approach, and he looked over at her as she came to stand next to him. 

“When I was on watch earlier, I was thinking,” she began to say slowly. “Do you remember the night Jack decided to leave, he got into a fight with that man, Taubly?”

“Aye. ‘E took offense t’ Jackie punishing ‘is brother.” Teague frowned thoughtfully, stroking his beard. “An’ now we ‘ave Salazar carrying a grudge ‘bout how Jackie dispatched ‘is father.” 

“Exactly. Do you think someone’s rounding up people with a grudge on Jack and using them to try to kill him?” Elizabeth looked at Teague. “Would someone risk doing that?”

“If they was really angry, perhaps,” Teague replied. “They’re breakin’ several codes and Shipwreck laws t’ do it, not t’ mention riskin’ me an’ Jackie comin’ after them. An’ as honorable as William is, I can’ imagine he’d be very accommodatin’ durin’ th’ crossin’.”

“Is Will allowed to do that?” Elizabeth asked. “Isn’t he supposed to be impartial?”

“Nay, as long as he does his job. An’ ‘esides, it’s Jackie. I told ye he’s favored by Calypso. She’s th’ one what decides if Will’s breakin’ rules.” Teague patted Elizabeth’s shoulder, and Elizabeth gave him a grateful smile. 

“I’m curious about how he ended up in Calypso’s good graces, but I also feel I’m probably better off not knowing,” she remarked. Teague chuckled, turning to look at Jack and Edward, watching them sleep. 

“Jackie’s version o’ events would prolly be unsuitable, bu’ I’d sell me hat if th’ actual story wasn’t as innocent as tha’ sight righ’ there.” 

  
  


The next time Jack woke up, he heard someone reading to him. He felt more...alert, this time. He could understand the words, at least. Well, most of them. In concept. He understood the word “stars,” which was repeated multiple times, but he couldn’t quite picture what stars were. He focused for a few moments and finally managed to turn his head towards the sound, opening his eyes. He could just barely make out a shape next to the bed, and he blinked a few times in an attempt to focus on the figure. 

“You’re awake!” someone, Jack thought it might have been the figure, exclaimed. The figure approached until it filled his vision, and then he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. The figure must have also been the one reading, since there was no one rambling about stars anymore. 

“Where-“ he managed to gasp out, his voice weak with disuse. The hand that had been stroking his cheek moved to cover his mouth, stopping him from talking. 

“Don’t try to talk, Jack.” The voice was, if possible, even gentler, softer. “You’re safe. You’re on the _Misty Lady_ , in your father’s cabin.” Fingers started stroking his cheek again, and he let his eyes slide shut. 

“Lizzie?” Jack managed to ask eventually, brow furrowed. That was the only name that came to mind. The only woman who’d ever been so gentle with him. 

“It’s me, Jack,” Elizabeth replied. “You’re safe. Get some more sleep. You need it.”

Jack wanted to stay awake, afraid he’d fall asleep and find himself right back in that hold, hanging from the ceiling. This had the softness of a dream, and would certainly explain why he couldn’t actually focus on anything. But it didn’t seem like he had much say in the matter, given he fell asleep again mere moments later. 

  
  


Teague was sitting on the bed with Jack, reading a book and watching Jack sleep. Elizabeth had taken Edward down to the galley for some food and a break from being cooped up in the captain’s cabin. Jack let out a groan of pain as he woke up, and Teague reached down to stroke his hair gently. 

“Mornin’, Jackie,” he murmured. Jack leaned into the touch, letting out a shaky breath. 

“‘Ello,” he slurred, trembling slightly. Teague reached down and grabbed a bottle of rum off the floor, then propped Jack up enough so he could drink it. It wasn’t as good as whiskey for pain, but it was better than nothing. He knew Jack hated people seeing him in pain, so for him to be visibly struggling like this, it meant he must be seriously hurting. Teague just hoped they had enough rum to get Jack through the worst of it. And enough rum to help Jack forget about the fact that he couldn’t use either of his legs. At least for the next month or so. 

“Where’s Edward?” Jack asked between gulps of rum. 

“Lizzie took ‘im t’ get food an’ exercise. ‘E’s been by yer side since we got ye.” Teague let Jack lean against him, helping him drink some more rum. Jack relaxed against him, letting out a slow sigh. 

“Didn’t ‘spect him t’ be on th’ ship at all,” Jack admitted. 

“We needed th’ coin ye gave him. Elsewise, it might’ve been too late ‘efore we found ye.” Teague shrugged slightly. “Lizzie knows how they work now, by the way.”

“She is family.” Jack took one last drink of rum, then pushed the bottle away, closing his eyes. “Didn’t think ye’d come either.”

“Knowin’ ye, Lizzie’d toss ye off th’ ship ‘efore ye got home. Someone’s gotta keep her sane. Don’t be makin’ a habit o’ this though, boy. ‘M not goin’ t’ be there t’ ride t’ yer rescue every time.” Teague tried to sound harsh, but the way he was playing with Jack’s hair undermined the tone in his voice. 

“Nex’ time I’ll let ye take th’ Spaniards.” Jack shifted so he could look up at Teague. “Wha’ happened t’ them?”

“Lizzie shot ‘em.” Teague smirked, laughing a little at the memory. “Well, she shot one o’ them. I stabbed th’ other.” 

“Good.” Jack relaxed against Teague again, and Teague adjusted his hold on him. 

“Get some sleep, Jackie. Th’ more ye sleep, th’ faster ye’ll heal.” 

“No’ sure Mum would like ye quoting her t’ me. ‘Specially since ye never listened t’ that advice.” 

“I’m yer da’. I don’ have t’ listen.” Teague tugged the quilt up to cover Jack. “Now sleep, ‘efore I hit ye wit’ me pistol an’ make ye sleep.” Jack snorted softly, but obediently let himself sleep.   
  


“I’m worried about Jack,” Elizabeth told Teague as she approached him on the quarterdeck. Teague glanced at her, then looked back out at the horizon, watching an island slowly slide past them. 

“Aye, ‘e’s too quiet,” Teague agreed. It had been almost three weeks since they’d rescued him, and they were quickly approaching Elizabeth’s island. It was getting harder and harder to keep Jack distracted from the pain and the realities of his injuries, even with the generous portions of rum they were giving him. “Reminds me o’ wha’ ‘e was like af’er he lost ‘is _Pearl_.”

“At least he has Edward. That seems to be helping.” Elizabeth focused on the island they were passing. “We’ll be home in two days. We should start making plans for what we’ll do once we’re there.”

“Accordin’ t’ Matthews, Mister Gibbs has been hard a’ work preparing yer home for Jackie’s arrival.” Teague glanced at her. “Ye’d no doubt have a better idea o’ what tha’ means than I do.”

“I continue to be impressed by how you always seem to know all the information when there’s no logical explanation as to how you came about knowing the information.” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Teague, who just shrugged slightly. 

“I protec’ me family, Lizzie. Tha’s part o’ the duty o’ the Keeper. We take care o’ our own.” Teague rested a hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder, silently telling her that she was included in that. Elizabeth gave him a small smile, then sighed and turned to take in the crew and the ship.

“Jack’s going to be the Keeper someday, isn’t he?” she finally asked. 

“Aye. Soon, likely as no’. ‘M gettin’ too old fer th’ job, an’ wit’ his legs...his days o’ true sailing may be behind him anyhow.” Teague ran his hand over the wood of the gunwale in front of him, tracing the lines of paint and wood. “I think ‘e knows it. Tha’s why he’s been so differen’ lately.” 

“I wish there was some way for us to help him, beyond feeding him rum every time he wakes up.” Elizabeth sighed. “Edward’s reading with him right now. That seemed to be helping, at least.”

“When we arrive at yer home an’ get ‘im settled, I’ll send word for his books an’ journals t’ be sent over from Shipwreck. An’ mayhaps I’ll have th’ Code sent over as well, an’ let Jack be th’ one t’ teach it t’ young Henry an’ young Edward.”

“Henry would like that. He seems to grow more and more attached to Jack’s side the closer we come to Will’s visit. I believed he was simply latching onto the closest male figure in his life as he approached manhood himself, but the last time we mentioned Will’s visit, Henry wouldn’t leave Jack’s side for the rest of the day.” Elizabeth looked at Teague, biting at a nail. “I would ask him about it, but he’s getting to the age where he doesn’t want to talk to his mother about his problems anymore.”

“William is his father,” Teague said after a moment, looking thoughtful. “An’ yet, th’ only da’ he’s ever known is Jackie, even considerin’ tha’ neither ye nor Jack will acknowledge as much.” 

“Jack’s his uncle, not his dad,” Elizabeth countered immediately, furrowing her brow at Teague. He held his hands up placatingly, giving her an innocent face. The entire gesture was so similar to one Jack had given her countless times that Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“Either way, Lizzie, th’ people in Henry’s life have been tellin’ him since he was a lad tha’ Jack’s doin’ for ye an’ him wha’ his father can’t. Even Jack says it with some regularity. An’ now his father’s comin’ back. Ev’n if it’s only for one day.”

“Henry thinks Jack will leave if he builds a relationship with Will when he visits?” Elizabeth picked at a loose thread on her jacket, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with anxiety and worry. Had they really made Henry believe Jack was only a stand-in until Will came? She didn’t like the thought that in trying to do something good for Henry, they may have made everything more difficult for him. Not for the first time, she wished she could have had a mother there to help her in raising Henry. She was forever grateful that Teague had been so willing to act as Henry’s grandfather, both for Henry’s sake and her own, but perhaps having a woman she could go to for advice about these sorts of things could have helped. Elizabeth wasn’t the first woman in the world to have a husband gone at sea for long periods of time. But living amongst pirates as she did, she rarely had contact with other mothers, and those she did have contact with rarely had husbands due to return to her. 

“Or he thinks William may force Jack t’ leave,” Teague said, cutting into Elizabeth’s thoughts. “In any case, it may be worth it for ye an’ Jackie t’ have a talk wit’ him when ye’re back home so he knows things won’ be changin’ t’wixt him an’ Jack. Though, if Jackie does take over as Code Keeper, he may be ‘round more regularly.”

“I’ll do that.” Elizabeth smiled at Teague. “Thank you.”

“Ye’re welcome, Lizzie.” Teague returned the smile, then turned and started walking back towards his cabin. “‘M goin’ t’ check on Jackie. Get some fresh air, lass.” 

  
  


They arrived at Elizabeth’s island just after noon the following day, and anchored in the harbor. Elizabeth had been worried about how they’d keep Edward calm enough during the journey from the ship to the island for her and Teague to focus on Jack. She knew from experience how energetic boys could be once they finally got off a ship, and Edward had been trapped aboard the _Misty Lady_ for more than two months. Edward seemed to understand how important it was for them to focus on Jack, however, as he was clearly doing his best to behave and stay calm. 

They fashioned splints for Jack’s legs using extra wood from the cargo, ensuring that they stayed straight and that the bones wouldn’t be further damaged by all the jostling. Between the two of them, they were able to get Jack into the dinghy while it was on deck, then lowered it into the water with Jack in it, eliminating the need for them to figure out how they were going to get him down into the dinghy without hurting his legs more than they had to. During the entire ordeal, Edward stayed quietly by their sides, fidgeting and bouncing with energy. 

The hike up the hill once they were on shore was considerably more difficult. It was nearly a mile worth of a steep, uphill climb on loose ground that continuously caused them to lose their footing. Keeping Jack steady and safe was no easy task, and by the time they finally got him into the house and into bed, he was only being kept awake by the pain. Teague gave him a bottle of rum, which he chugged gratefully, then finally fell asleep, Edward climbing into bed with him.

Only once he was asleep did Elizabeth take in the improvements Gibbs had already made to the house. The house had an additional bedroom built onto it, which was where they’d put Jack, as it had both a door leading into the house and one outside, making it easier to access than either Elizabeth’s or Henry’s room. Elizabeth wondered if Gibbs had known they’d be dealing with leg injuries, or if the extra door had a different purpose. That was the biggest change Elizabeth could see, though she also noticed that repairs had been made that she’d been putting off. 

She was grateful for the repairs and the addition, though she knew Gibbs likely only did it because he was feeling guilty about leaving Jack to the Spanish. Either way, her house looked better than it had in years, and had plenty of space for all four of them. They had room for Teague too, if he decided to stay. There was a second bed in Jack’s room for Edward, but Edward was small enough to share with someone if they needed the bed for Teague. 

Elizabeth finished her inspection and came to stand in the doorway to Jack’s room, watching him sleep. She hoped Jack would be comfortable enough here that it would raise his spirits, make him feel less trapped by the injuries to his legs.


End file.
